miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MysteryLadyy/Opowiadania Seria 2 - Adrienette
UWAGA! Jeśli chcesz w łatwy sposób dowiadywać się o nowych rozdziałach na tym blogu wystarczy, że wejdziesz na moją tablicę http://pl.miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MysteryLadyy i zaobserwujesz wątek: Adrienette ;D Administracja prosiła, żeby wstawić wszystkie opowiadania do jednego Bloga. Tak więc tu znajdziecie wszystkie rozdziały Serii 2 moich opowiadań. Mam nadzieję, że komuś będzie chciało się to w ogóle czytać :/ Ale jeśli już wejdziesz i przeczytasz chodź jeden rozdział byłabym wdzięczna o pozostawienie choć małej opinii (dzięki temu będę wiedziała co poprawić i czy ktokolwiek czyta moje opowiadania) PROSZĘ TEŻ O PISANIE DO KTÓREGO ROZDZIAŁU JEST KOMENTARZ. To z pewnością ułatwi mi sprawę :)Jeśli nie czytasz moich opek od początku możesz zacząć od rozdziału 10 lub jak nie zależy ci na pikantnych szczegółach od 13. Musisz jednak pamiętać, że Adrien i Marinette są już razem! Jeśli ciekawi cię jak się o sobie dowiedzieli musisz przeczytać SERIE 1 moich opowiadań, którą znajdziesz na moim blogu. Miłego czytania! right Adrienette Rozdział 1 - Szlaban Na początku chciałabym podziękować za komentarze pod ostatnim rozdziałem 1-szej serii! :D Tyle osób chciało kolejny, że nie mogłam się nie zgodzić! ^^ Rozdział ten dedykuję wszystkim, którzy chcieli nowego sezonu: Malinowajagoda, ShockFury, Werna6, Tentōchū, Kociak123, Astriś23, Kamcciaa, Mersii, LadyNoirrrr, NiebieskoWłosa, Anonimowa Użytkowniczka, WolfWerewolf, Atremida, Werkaaa333, Kimiko95, Adrianette, Adrien agreste, Aga909 i Minnie1000 Dziękuję za motywację w postaci komentarzy! ^^ I oczywiście miłego czytania! :D _________________________________________________________________________________________ Następnego dnia Marinette obudziła się niezwykle wypoczęta. Przeciągnęła się i wstała z łóżka. Szybko się ubrała, po czym zeszła na śniadanie. Jej mama spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem i podała talerz z kanapkami. - Widzę, że masz dzisiaj wyśmienity humor. Nawet nie zaspałaś! - Tak mamo, czuję się dzisiaj wyśmienicie. Zaśmiała się i zaczęła jeść swoją kanapkę. Po wczorajszym dniu była naprawdę szczęśliwa. Nie mogła się już doczekać na ponowne spotkanie z Adrienem. W końcu razem! – pomyślała i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Zjadła szybko, po czym wyszła z domu. Przed wejściem do szkoły natknęła się na Alyię. - Łał dziewczyno! Po raz pierwszy widzę cię taką rozpromienioną! Co ty robiłaś w tę niedzielę? - Aaa… Nic takiegooo – Marinette postanowiła, że na razie nic nie powie przyjaciółce – Myślę, że dowiesz się tego dzisiaj w szkole. - Dobra! – zaśmiała się przyjaciółka – Zaintrygowałaś mnie! Chodźmy już na lekcje. ** Ku zaskoczeniu Marinette, Adrien nie pojawił się w szkole. Trochę ją to zaniepokoiło. Kiedy skończyła się ostatnia lekcja miała już kompletnie zepsuty humor. Alyia podeszła zatroskana do przyjaciółki. - Ej! Gdzie ta twoja poranna radość? Czyżby to była wina nieobecności Adriena? - No… Może… - Marinette westchnęła i zwiesiła ramiona. Alyia objęła dziewczynę. - Wyluzuj, może złapał jakieś przeziębienie. - Eh… Może… Masz racje, niepotrzebnie się przejmuję. Do jutra! - Do jutra! Alyia uśmiechnęła się i poszła w swoim kierunku. Marinette usiadła na schodkach do szkoły i podparła głowę o rękę. Przecież wczoraj był jeszcze okazem zdrowia… To nie może być choroba… - pomyślała. Z jej torby wyjrzała Tikki. - Martwisz się o Adriena? Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. - To może pójdź do jego domu? - Pff… Marzenie, nawet mnie nie wpuszczą przez tą bramę. - A kto mówi, że masz wchodzić przez bramę? Tikki spojrzała na nią sprytnie. Marinette zapaliła się lampka w głowie. - Masz rację! Przecież mogę się przemienić! Kwami zaśmiała się. Po chwili znalazły jakieś ustronne miejsce i dziewczyna się przemieniła. ** Adrien siedział sfrustrowany na podłodze, opierając głowę o drzwi swojego pokoju. Był zły na swojego ojca. Teraz zdecydowanie przesadził. Nie dość, że zamknął go w pokoju i zabrał jakiekolwiek środki komunikacji, to jeszcze kazał mu tu siedzieć przez całe trzy dni. Poczuł się jak niewolnik. Pociągnął chyba po raz dwudziesty za klamkę, ale jak się spodziewał - nic to nie dało. - Za jedną ucieczkę zostałem potraktowany jak przestępca… - powiedział do siebie. - Nie ukrywam, że z twoim tatą jest chyba coś nie tak – powiedział znudzony Plagg, który bawił się teraz piłką od piłkarzyków. - Nie wiem co z nim jest, ale to już przesada! Wstał i ze złością kopnął w drzwi. - A do tego wszystkiego nie możesz zobaczyć się z Marinette, co? – spytał uszczypliwie Plagg. - Nawet mi nie przypominaj! Położył się zrezygnowany twarzą na łóżko. Miał ochotę rozwalić wszystko dookoła. Gdyby nie to, że jego okno zostało udekorowane kamerą, za pewne już dawno by się stąd urwał. Nagle usłyszał coś na drugim końcu pokoju. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Klapa od wentylacji zaczęła się poruszać. Zmarszczył brwi i podszedł w tamto miejsce. Podstawił krzesło, żeby się do niej podsadzić. Zajrzał i… - Co kurde?!! Odskoczył i spadł przestraszony z krzesła. Wydawało mu się, że zobaczył jakieś ślepia. Ostrożnie znowu zajrzał. Nie mylił się. W jego twarz wpatrywały się teraz fiołkowe oczy. Otworzył buzię ze zdziwienia. - Marinette?! - Ciicho! Pomóż mi lepiej to otworzyć. Chłopak otrząsnął się i zabrał do otwierania klapy. W końcu stanęła przed nim Biedronka. Zmarszczył czoło i uśmiechnął się. - Po co moja dziewczyna włazi do wentylacji w moim domu? – zapytał rozbawiony. Biedronka wyszczerzyła się nerwowo. - Nie było cię w szkole więc chciałam sprawdzić co się stało. Na początku miałam wejść przez okno, ale była tam kamera więc weszłam do wentylacji, która na szczęście okazała się być wystarczająco duża i… -zaczęła mówić szybko na jednym wydechu. - Już dobrze! Dobrze! – zaśmiał się Adrien – Bo się udusisz! Dziewczyna zrobiła zniecierpliwioną minę i wzięła się pod boki. - To ja się o ciebie martwię, a ty się nabijasz? Adrien przestał się śmiać i spojrzał na dziewczynę z czułym uśmiechem. Przytulił ją, odgarnął jej grzywkę i pocałował w czoło. - Przepraszam, oczywiście cieszę się, że tu jesteś. Spojrzał jej w oczy sprawiając, że się zarumieniła. - A więc… Co się stało? – spytała zmartwiona. Chłopak posmutniał, odwrócił się od niej i usiadł na łóżku. - Mój tata dał mi szlaban za wczorajszą ucieczkę. Przez trzy dni mam nie wychodzić z tego pokoju. - Co?! Trzy dni?! Pokiwał głową smutno. - I założył ci kamerę nawet przy oknie?! Chłopak znowu pokiwał głową. - Ale… Co jak co, ale ty w tej wentylacji już się nie zmieścisz więc jak ty teraz stąd wyjdziesz jeśli pojawi się nowy złoczyńca?! I przede wszystkim: Jak JA sobie bez ciebie poradzę?! Wydęła policzki i usiadła obok niego. Adrien westchnął. - Nie mam pojęcia Marinette… Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. - Tikki odkropkuj! Z kolczyków Marinette wyleciała kwami. Jako, że wiedziała co się dzieję bez słowa poleciała do Plagga dając dwójce porozmawiać. Marinette położyła głowę na ramieniu chłopaka. - Coś wymyślimy. Jak się już tutaj przecisnęłam to ci pomogę. Chłopak uśmiechnął się na słowo ,,przecisnęłam”. - Jestem zszokowany tym do jakich desperackich czynów jesteś w stanie się poświęcić. - Chyba bym eksplodowała gdybym nie dowiedziała się co się dzieje! Tak właściwie… To czemu mi nic nie napisałeś? - Mój tata jest bardzo profesjonalny… Zabrał mi wszystkie środki komunikacji z pokoju, łącznie z moją komórką. Marinette zmarszczyła brwi. Nie chciała nic mówić na temat taty Adriena, ale zastanawiała się teraz co jest z nim nie tak. Przecież nie można tak po prostu odciąć swojego syna od wszystkiego dookoła! Pocałowała Adriena w policzek. - Nie martw się, coś wymyślę. Chłopak podniósł kącik ust do góry. - Nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. - Czy ja wyczuwam w twoich słowach nutkę żartu? - Cóż… Może. Chłopak wyszczerzył się. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego figlarnie, złapała za poduszkę i zaczęła atakować nią Adriena. Chłopak zaśmiał się i chwycił za drugą. - Nie będzie mnie dziewczyna bezkarnie biła! Krzyknął. Rozpętała się prawdziwa bitwa. Marinette była zadowolona, że udało jej się poprawić nastrój chłopaka. W końcu doszło do tego, że zaczęli po prostu już obrzucać się poduszkami. Dziewczyna schowała się za krzesłem co jakiś czas wychylając się, żeby posłać kolejną poduszkę w stronę chłopaka. Biedni Plagg i Tikki, którzy przypadkowo znaleźli się na torze poduszek musieli teraz manewrować, żeby tylko którąś przypadkiem nie dostać. Marinette znowu wychyliła się zza krzesła, żeby podjąć atak. Na jej nieszczęście Adrien ją wyprzedził. Dziewczyna runęła do tyłu trafiona w twarz miękkim pociskiem. - Mari! Chłopak podbiegł i zgarnął zaniepokojony poduszkę z jej twarzy. Zobaczył roześmianą twarz ukochanej. Wyszczerzył się. - No wiesz?! Tak mnie straszyć?! Zaczął gilgotać dziewczynę, która teraz wiła się na ziemi ze śmiechu. - Prze… Przestań! – wybełkotała. Od śmiechu zaczęły już wypływać jej łzy z oczu. Adrien przestał, pochylał się teraz nad dziewczyną z uśmiechem nie dając jej wstać. - Adrieeen!! – zaśmiała się – Daj mi wstać! - A co będę z tego miał? - A co chcesz? – spytała rozbawiona. - Buziaka. Marinette spojrzała na niego z uniesioną brwią i uśmiechem na twarzy. Oparła się na łokciach unosząc lekko do góry i pocałowała chłopaka. Po jakimś czasie odsunęła się. - Wystarczy? - Powiedzmy. Adrien uśmiechnął się i pomógł wstać dziewczynie. Po chwili zowu siedzieli na łóżku. Tym razem w lepszych humorach. - Jak dobrze, że z tym skończyliście! - zdyszany Plagg położył się obok Adriena. - Po raz pierwszy popieram Plagga - spod jednej z poduszek wypełzła zmęczona Tikki. - Przepraszamy - Marinette powiedziała z rozbawieniem - Zupenie o was zapomnieliśmy. Nagle w drzwiach zgrzytnął zamek. Dwójka spojrzała się na siebie przerażona. Marinette wstała szybko i zaczęła szukać miejsca do kryjówki. W końcu schowała się pod łóżkiem. Adrien kazał schować się obojgu kwami i sam wziął do ręki jakąś książkę, po czym zaczął ją "czytać". Ku jego zdziwieniu do pokoju wszedł jego tata. Rozdział 2 Adrien wstał i niepewnie popatrzył na swojego tatę. Gabriel Agreste rozejrzał się krytycznie po pokoju. - Słyszałem jakieś hałasy. Co tu się stało? Twój pokój wygląda jak jakieś pobojowisko… - Ja… - Rozumiem, że możesz być niezadowolony z kary, ale to nie powód na to, żeby rozwalać wszystko co popadnie. - Ale… - Nie przerywaj! Bez względu na to jak będziesz nalegał i tak odsiedzisz swoją karę. Twoje wczorajsze zachowanie było karygodne. - Moje zachowanie?! To nie moja wina, że wszystkiego mi zabraniasz! Ja też chcę żyć! - Nie dyskutuj ze mną – powiedział szorstkim tonem mężczyzna – Jako twój ojciec wiem co jest dla ciebie najlepsze. - Odkąd nie mam mamy jesteś dla mnie jak… Jak… - zabrakło mu słów. Adrien odwrócił się i pomaszerował do swojej łazienki, po czym się w niej zamknął. Ojciec Adriena stał jeszcze chwilę, po czym odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. - Złe emocje potrafią być teraz naprawdę niebezpieczne Adrien… Powiedział jakby do siebie. Marinette przez chwilę przeszło przez myśl, że skądś zna ten głos. Chwilę potem usłyszała trzask drzwi i zamykanie ich na klucz. Wyczołgała się spod łóżka. Podleciała do niej zmartwiona Tikki. - Ojć… To nie wyglądało dobrze… - To nigdy nie wygląda dobrze – zza telewizora wyleciał Plagg – Na szczęście nie ma tak codziennie. Marinette zamyśliła się. Ledwo udało jej się przywrócić humor chłopakowi, a już wszystko się ulotniło. Podeszła do drzwi łazienki i zapukała. - Adrien… Twój tata już poszedł… Nie usłyszała odpowiedzi. - Adrien… Proszę otwórz drzwi. Dobrze wiesz co Władca Ciem może zrobić teraz z twoimi emocjami. Nie chcę znowu cię tracić. Oparła swoje czoło o drzwi i nasłuchiwała. Tykanie zegara powoli zaczynało ją denerwować. Myślała już, że Adrien zamknął się na dobre kiedy nagle usłyszała przekręcanie zamka. Drzwi otworzyły się ukazując smutną postać chłopaka. Przytuliła się do niego. - Nie martw się, przejdzie mu. - Eh… Co z tego jeśli po paru dniach znów czegoś się przyczepi. - Nie myśl tak! Nie warto zaprzątać sobie tym głowy! Ważne, że jesteśmy w tym razem. Jakoś przetrwamy te trzy dni. Odsunęła się od niego, złapała go za ręce i uśmiechnęła się. - Dzięki Marinette. Jesteś najbardziej wyjątkową dziewczyną na świecie – odwzajemnił uśmiech. *** Władca Ciem otworzył swoje widokowe okno. Jego setki motyli wzbiło się ponownie do góry. - Idealnie... Dokładnie wyczuwam jego negatywne emocje. Z pewnością mnie nie zawiedzie - powiedział złowieszczo - Zaraz... Co się dzieję?! Władca Ciem wyraźnie poczuł nagłą zmianę nastawienia swojej ofiary. - Jak to możliwe?! Tak szybko sam uporał się z negatywnymi emocjami?! - zacisnął pięści ze złości - Trudno, będę musiał poszukać dzisiaj kogoś innego... *** Marinette i Adrien siedzieli teraz przed jego telewizorem i grali na konsolach. Obojgu znowu poprawił się humor. - Mogłabyś dać mi fory wiesz? - powiedział żartobliwie Adrien - Przegrywam z tobą już dziesiąty raz, a gramy dopiero od pięciu minut! - Nie ma mowy - zaśmiała się dziewczyna - Jak już to możemy pograć drużynowo. - Eh... Okej, nie wytrzymam jeśli pokonasz mnie dwadzieścia razy - zaśmiał się. Adrien czuł znaczną ulgę dzięki temu, że jest z nim Marinette. Gdyby nie przyszła za pewne zwariowałby do końca. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że jego tata jeszcze skróci mu karę. Postanowił się na niego nie złościć. Marinette miała rację. Przecież nie może stać się ofiarą Władcy Ciem. Będzie mógł przynajmniej poćwiczyć siną wolę. Grali tak przez parę minut. Na zegarku właśnie wybiła 17:00. Do dziewczyny nagle zadzwonił telefon. - Halo?... Jestem u eee kolegi... Mamo proszę nie zaczynaj... Niedługo wrócę... Ja też cię kocham, pa mamo - rozłączyła się - Eh... Przepraszam, ale chyba muszę się zbierać. - Żartujesz? Nie musisz przepraszać. I tak już dużo dla mnie zrobiłaś. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała Adriena w policzek. Zawołała Tikki, która właśnie przekomarzała się z Plaggiem i przemieniła się. Po chwili podeszli do kraty wentylacyjnej. Chłopak przytulił dziewczynę na pożegnanie, po czym chwycił w pasie i podsadził do góry. Marinette wciągnęła się do otworu. - Do jutra! - Będę czekać z niecierpliwością! Adrien uśmiechnął się i patrzył przez chwilę jak dziewczyna czołga się w stronę powrotną. Zaśmiał się cicho na ten widok. Był jednak naprawdę szczęśliwy z tego, że ma taką dziewczynę. W końcu zamknął kraty i odszedł od nich. Plagg zawisł przed jego głową. - Następnym razem... Nagle usłyszedli na dworze huk. Adrien podbiegł przerażony do okna. - O nie! I co ja teraz zrobię?! - złapał się za głowę - Jak ja stąd mam wyjść?! Plagg spojrzał się na ulicę i podniusł brew. Przed bramą domu chłopaka przechodziła jakaś ogromna postać. Niestety nie mógł dokładniej jej zobaczyć. - No myśl, myśl bo problem jest dość spory... - Dzięki za pocieszenie Plagg! Nagle przed jego oknem zawisła na swoim joju Biedronka. Uśmiechnęła się chytrze na do chłopaka. Adrien wyszczerzył się. Ten uśmiech mógł oznaczać tylko jedno... Miała plan! Rozdział 3 - Cień Nagle na twarzy Biedronki pojawił się niepokój. Zapukała w okno. Ach… To jest jej plan – chłopak uśmiechnął się do siebie i przybrał najbardziej zaskoczoną minę jaką umiał. Podszedł do okna i je otworzył. - C… Co się dzieje? – powiedział z udawanym zmartwieniem. - W pobliżu grasuje niebezpieczny złoczyńca. Musze cię stąd szybko ewakuować! - Zaraz… Czekaj!! – chłopak udał panikę. Biedronka złapała go w pasie i przyciągnęła do siebie. - Nie gadaj tylko się trzymaj! Zaczęła wciągać się do góry. Po chwili byli już na dachu. Chłopak złapał ją za głowę i pocałował w czoło. - Jesteś genialna! Dziękuję! – obrócił się dookoła i wciągnął świeże powietrze – No, to teraz tata może sobie mówić co chce. Wolny! - Szkoda mi wyrywać ciebie z tej radości, ale daje głowę, że potrzebny mi tutaj jest jakiś Kocur – Biedronka zaśmiała się. - A tak. Przepraszam My Lady. Ukłonił się w pasie teatralnie i odgiął swoją bluzę, żeby wyleciał z niej Plagg. Kwami wyleciało z miną ,, I tak nie mam wyboru” i czekało na frazę. - Plagg, wyciągaj pazury! Przed Biedronką stał teraz Czarny Kot. Wyszczerzył się i zrobił gest, żeby prowadziła. - Damy przodem. Dziewczyna podniosła brew i kącik ust do góry. - Jak to jest, że jako Adrien jesteś taki skromny i spojokny, a po przemianie stajesz się istnym mistrzem podrywu i samochwalstwa hę? - To pewnie przez Plagga - wyszczerzył się i ponowił gest. Biedronka przewrócia oczami z uśmiechem na twarzy i ruszyła przodem. Skakali po budynkach szukając nowego złoczyńcy. W końcu znaleźli go przy stadionie. Zeskoczyli przed niego i stanęli jak wryci. Ich nowym przeciwnikiem był cień. Jednak nie znajdował się on na ziemi jak normalny, ale stał pionowo. Kiedy przechodził przez ludzi, oni stawali się zupełnie pozbawieni wigoru i radości z życia. Na dodatek nigdzie nie było widać na nim żadnego przedmiotu, do którego mogła się wchłonąć akuma. - Nie wygląda to dobrze - odezwała się Biedronka - To po prostu cień, jak mamy znaleźć akumę? Na dodatek nie możemy go dotknąć. Na próbę rzuciła w niego jojem, które jak się spodziewała przeszło przez złoczyńce. - Zawsze jest jakiś sposób - powiedział Czarny Kot i wyjął zza pasa swój kij - Ty myśl, ja działam. Zakręcił kijem i wydłużył go. Chciał już rzucić się na przeciwnika, ale Biedronka złapała go w pasie swoim jojem. - Jak tylko go uderzysz na nic nie trafisz i tylko przez niego przelecisz. Wolę, żebyś nie został pozbawiony swojej nadpobudliwości - wyszczerzyła się. - Pff... - skrzyżował ręce, ale zaraz się uśmiechnął - Chociaż... Nie mogę się nie zgodzić. Biedronka i Czarny Kot postanowili na razie odciągać Cień od ludzi. Niestety szło im to jak krew z nosa. Co jakiś czas i tak jakaś osoba zostawała przez niego przeniknięta. Najgorsze było to, że dzięki temu rósł zasłaniając sobą coraz większy obszar. Biedronka uważnie obserwowała każdy jego ruch. Nagle zegarek jednego z uciekających odbił światło słoneczne wprost na potwora. Jasny punkt na Cieniu zaczął intensywnie parować. Cień szybko uskoczył w bok. - Hmm... - dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi - Szczęśliwy traf!! W jej rękach pojawił się bilet do teatru. Czarny Kot spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem. - Nie wiem, czy to najlepszy moment, żeby pójść na jakieś przedstawienie - zażartował. - To nie to... - Biedronka przyjrzała się papierowi - Ten bilet był na wczoraj. To wskazówka! Chyba wiem o co chodzi. Musimy zwabić Cienia na scenę teatru. Słońce nic mu nie robi, ale sztuczne światło lub odbite owszem. Czarny Kot zmarszczył czoło, po czym wzruszył ramionami. - Skoro tak mówisz... Już się robi księżniczko. Biedronka uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Zadanie, które mieli do wykonania było niezwykle trudne. Złoczyńca zwracał większą uwagę na ludzi dookoła niż na nich. Jednak powoli, z próbami prowokacji doszli do teatru. Teraz trzeba było go jakoś zwabić do środka na scenę. - Kocie, to twoja specjalność - uśmiechnęła się zaczepnie Biedronka. - Ooo w końcu coś innego niż odwracanie uwagi co? - zaśmiał się. Stanął przed drzwiami teatru. Przyjął prowokacyjną minę i zaczął kręcić swoim ogonem. - Hej! Panie Cieniu! Nie uważasz, że więcej ludzi złapiesz w miejscu publicznym? Na przykład... teatrze? Cień zwrócił się powoli w jego stronę. Nie poruszył się jednak. - No dalej, nie chcesz przypadkiem mojego miraculum? - obejrzał prowokacyjnie swój pierścionek - Oh racja, jesteś cieniem... Co taki cień może mi zrobić? - wyszczerzył się. Cień błyskawicznie ruszył w jego stronę. Chłopak wytrzeszył oczy i wbiegł do środka teatru, a zaraz za nim Biedronka. - Ty idź z nim na scenę! Ja zabawię się w oświetleniowca. Skręciła do jakichś drzwi. Kot spojrzał się do tyłu. Cień szybko zmniejszał odległość między nimi. Chłopak przyspieszył. Był tutaj już parę razy więc wiedział gdzie jest scena. Po paru metrach dobiegł do szerokich drzwi. Pchnął je z całej siły i wypadł na widownie. Było pusto, odetchnął z ulgą. Za chwilę był już na scenie. Cień zaczął powoli się do niego zbliżać. Czarny Kot cofał się, aż w końcu natrafił na ścianę. Złoczyńca był teraz na środku sceny. Nagle wszystkie światła nad nią się zapaliły oświetlając całą jego powirzchnię. Para buchnęła do góry. Cień niezdąrzył nawet zareagować. Zmniejszył się, a pochwili oczom Czarnego Kota ukazał się młody chłopak. Był jakby nadal spowity w cieniu. Miał kręcone blond włosy i czarne oczy. Cały jego ubiór był szary. Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, a na jego twarzy malował się wyraz smutku. Na jego ręce widniała fioletowo - czarna, kolczasta branzoletka. Tutaj jesteś akumo - pomyślał Czarny Kot i szybko podbiegł do chłopaka zrywając mu ją z ręki. Rozejrzał się za Biedronką. Zobaczył ją w okienku nad widownią, wyciągnęła ręce. Nie zastanawiał się, rzucił branzoletkę w jej stronę. Ona złapała ją i zniknęła w pomieszczeniu. Po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy, a na scenie siedział już normalny chłopak. Do sali weszła Biedronka i podeszła do Kota. - Zaliczone! Powiedzieli z uśmiechami i przybili sobie żółwika. Rozdział 4 Biedronce zapiszczała ostatnia kropka w kolczykach. Spojrzała wystraszona na chłopaka na scenie. Przecież nie może jej zobaczyć! Czarny Kot zareagował błyskawicznie. Wziął ją na ręce i zniknął za zasłonami. Otworzył drzwi wyjściowe dla aktorów, wybiegł z sali koncertowej i zamknął je za sobą. Postawił ostrożnie dziewczynę na podłodze. Po chwili ostatnia kropka zniknęła, a zmęczona Tikki wyleciała na jej dłonie. Dziewczyna wyjęła z torebki ciasteczko i wręczyła je kwami. Uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka. - Jak tylko Tikki nabierze siły odstawię cię do domu. - Ehh… Uwierz, wcale mi się nie śpieszy – uśmiechnął się smutno. Marinette nie wiedziała co na to powiedzieć. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że Adrien musi czuć się paskudnie siedząc cały dzień w swoim pokoju. Przytuliła go więc tylko, bo na nic innego nie miała pomysłu. Tikki jadła patrząc się na nich z zafascynowaniem. Marinette odsunęła się od chłopaka. Czarny Kot uśmiechnął się do niej. - Plagg schowaj pazury! Na dłonie chłopaka spadło kolejne trochę mniej zmęczone kwami. Plagg zaraz się poderwał i zaczął latać dookoła głowy Adriena. Ten wodził za nim wzrokiem, aż w końcu zakręciło mu się w głowie. - Ej! Przestań! Co ty robisz? - Patrz się na mnie, jesteś teraz zahipnotyzowany… Adrien zmarszczył czoło. Po chwili zrobił zniecierpliwioną minę i złapał kwami w rękę. - Wiesz… To tylko wkurza, nie hipnotyzuje. Co chcesz tym osiągnąć? - Więcej sera mniej gadania. Plagg wyciągnął swoją małą łapkę w kierunku chłopaka. Adrien wyjął zza koszuli ser i dał go kwami. - Widzisz? Podziałało – powiedziało stworzenie i zajęło się pałaszowaniem sera. Adrien spojrzał z miną ,,kiedyś go zatłukę” na Marinette. Dziewczyna na widok jego miny zaśmiała się lekko. Spojrzała pytająco na Tikki. Kwami pokiwała ochoczo główką i po chwili Marinette się przemieniła. Razem z Adrienem wyszli na zewnątrz budynku. Biedronka złapała chłopaka w pasie i zarzuciła jojem. Przeskakiwała teraz nad budynkami w stronę domu Adriena. Kiedy znaleźli się w pobliżu oboje znowu wczuli się w swoje role. Nieustraszona Biedronka trzymała w połowie zachwyconego, w połowie wystraszonego chłopaka. To drugie Adrien musiał udawać. Z pierwszym nie miał problemów. Patrząc na niewzruszoną twarz Biedronki, zarumienione policzki i rozwichrzone, lśniące, granatowe włosy znowu pomyślał, że piękniejszej, mądrzejszej i odważniejszej dziewczyny, niż ona, nie ma na całym świecie. Biedronka wpadła z chłopakiem przez okno do jego pokoju i puściła go. - No to teraz jesteś bezpieczny! – puściła do niego oczko – Do zo… Przerwała bo zobaczyła, że na drugim końcu pokoju, przy biurku chłopaka siedzi jego ojciec. Oczy jej się zwęziły. Adrien zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał do tyłu. - Tata?! – wytrzeszczył oczy. - Czy moja obecność tutaj cię dziwi? – Gabriel Agres wstał z krzesła i podszedł do dwójki z założonymi z tyłu rękami. - Niee… Skąd… Biedronka… - Wiem, widziałem nagranie. Spojrzał badawczo na dziewczynę, która czuła teraz nerwowy ucisk w brzuchu. - Dziękuję za troskę o mojego syna. Powiedział z powagą i uśmiechnął się nikło. Jednak dziewczynie to nie pomogło, ten uśmiech wydawał jej się kompletnie nieszczery. Zauważyła, że mężczyzna wpatruje się w jej kolczyki. Wyszczerzyła się nerwowo i podrapała w głowę. - To ja… Już sobie pójdę… Nie czekała aż pan Agrest coś powie tylko zarzuciła jojem i pospiesznie wyskoczyła z pomieszczenia. Kiedy znalazła się na swoim balkonie odetchnęła z ulgą. Otworzyła klapę i zeszła do swojego pokoju. - Tikki odkropkuj! Na łóżko dziewczyny wypadła kwami. Podleciała do góry i spojrzała z zaciekawieniem na Marinette. Dziewczyna była ewidentnie wyczerpana całym tym dniem. Usiadła po turecku na podłodze opierając swoje plecy o framugę łóżka. Miała nadzieję, że tata Adriena nic mu nie wytknie. Poczuła się trochę jak zdrajczyni, że odeszła od chłopaka w takim momencie, ale coś w tym człowieku ją dzisiaj zaniepokoiło. Co prawda był to jej ulubiony projektant, ale nie mogła pozbyć się tego dziwnego uczucia niepokoju. Odsunęła od siebie te myśli i spojrzała na swoją małą przyjaciółkę. Kwami patrzyła się na nią dziwnie. - Coś nie tak? - Oj Marinette, ależ ty jesteś nierozgarnięta – zaśmiało się stworzonko – Twoja mama czeka na ciebie na dole. Raczej zdziwi się jeśli zobaczy, że schodzisz z góry skoro byłaś u swojego „kolegi”. Marinette wytrzeszczyła oczy. Rzeczywiście! – pomyślała i klepnęła się w czoło. Nie chciało jej się jednak znowu przemieniać. Ostrożnie uchyliła klapę i spojrzała na dół. Jej rodzice siedzieli przed telewizorem i oglądali wiadomości. Wzięła głęboki wdech i najciszej jak umiała zaczęła schodzić ze schodów. Kiedy znalazła się obok drzwi nadal niezauważona była w niebo wzięta. Powoli je otworzyła i przeszła na drugą stronę zamykając je z powrotem. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Uspokoiła się trochę, po czym otworzyła je głośno wchodząc do domu. Jej rodzice odwrócili się do tyłu i spojrzeli na nią z uśmiechami. - Długo ci zajął powrót do domu. Minęło czterdzieści minut odkąd do ciebie dzwoniłam – powiedziała jej mama. - Jaa… eee… pożegnanie przeciągnęło się dłużej niż myślałam – zaśmiała się nerwowo. - Powiedz, co to za kolega? Jej rodzice spojrzeli na nią z tą swoją nadmierną ciekawością. Zrobiła zniecierpliwioną minę. Wolała im nie mówić, że wraca od chłopaka. Nie dali by jej spokoju przez najbliższe dni aż do zobaczenia Adriena, a kto wie, może i w tedy nie dawaliby jej spokoju. - To eee Adrien, ten który był u mnie trenować grę na konsolach… - Oh! Ten miły młodzieniec – uśmiechnęła się kobieta – Czemu u niego byłaś? - Ehh… Mamoo proszę… - Już dobrze Marinette, później nam opowiesz – powiedział rozbawiony tata. - Dziękuję – powiedziała z ulgą i weszła do swojego pokoju. Usiadła przy biurku i zaczęła odrabiać lekcje. Fizyka – najgorszy możliwy przedmiot w szkole. Nie wiedziała kompletnie jak się za nią zabrać. W końcu zdecydowała się na pomoc z internetu. Po paru minutach wszystko było skończone. Spojrzała przed siebie. Zauważyła, że nie porozwieszała z powrotem zdjęć Adriena. - Wiesz co Tikki? Chyba nie będę wieszać tu znowu tych wszystkich zdjęć Adriena. - Jak to? Dlaczego? – spytała zdziwiona kwami. - No może trochę – zaśmiała się – Ale teraz trzeba będzie tu powiesić nasze przyszłe wspólne zdjęcia. - Aaa… No tak – kwami zachichotało. Marinette po powieszeniu paru, jej zdaniem, najcenniejszych zdjęć chłopaka na ścianie znowu poczuła, że jest senna. Szybko się umyła i położyła w swoim łóżku. Tak, tego było jej trzeba. Wtuliła się w kołdrę i po chwili zasnęła. *** Następnego dnia znowu nie było Adriena w szkole. Właśnie trwała ostatnia lekcja - francuski. Marinette na szczęście nie miała problemów z tym przedmiotem. Z resztą ich pani była na prawdę miła. Nagle coś uszczypnęło ją mocno w ramię. Złapała się w to miejsce i rozmasowała je. Rozejrzała się po klasie. Chloe i Sabrina chichotały jak najęte. Zmrużyła oczy i spojrzała na nie podejżliwie. Zauważyła, że na ich biurku leży kilka gumek recepturek. Spojrzała na podłogę. Przy jej bucie leżała jedna z nich. Postanowiła narazie to zignorować. Po chwili kolejna gumka trafiła ją tym razem w policzek. Wbiła groźny wzrok w Chloe, która uśmiechnęła się do niej złośliwie. Kiedy się odwróciła Marinette podniosła jedną z gumek i wycelowała prosto w szyję dziewczyny. - Aaa! Chloe krzyknęła na cały regulator i zaczęła intensywnie rozmasowywać miejsce bólu. Spojrzała nienawistnie na Marinette. - Co się dzieję Chloe? - spytała zaskoczona nauczycielka. - Pff... Ta jędza rzuca we mnie gumkami! - wskazała palcem na Marinette. Dziewczyna uniosła brwi. Miała ochotę ją udusić. Na szczęście pani od francuskiego była spostrzegawcza. - Chloe, kto cię nauczył tak zmyślać? Dokładnie widzę, że to na twoim biurku leży stos gumek - zmarszczyła brwi. - Ale... Ona we mnie jedną rzuciła! - A skąd ona miała twoje gumki? - nauczycielka skrzyżowała ręce - Wyjdź z klasy Chloe. Wysłałabym cię do dyrektora, ale ty i tak do niego nie pójdziesz. - Ale... - Wyjdź! - Ugh! Wściekła Chloe zgarnęła z ziemi swoją torebkę i wyszła trzaskając drzwiami z sali. Reszta lekcji minęła spokojnie. Rozdział 5 - Wpadka Po wyjściu ze szkoły Marinette postanowiła, że przed pójściem do Adriena zajdzie jeszcze do piekarni po ciastka swoich rodziców. Przeszła przez jezdnię i weszła do sklepu. Przy kasie stała jej mama. Uśmiechnęła się do niej. - Cześć mamo, mogę wziąć parę ciastek? – spytała i wzięła spod lady jakieś pudełko. - Pewnie, a gdzie idziesz? - E… Do Alyi. Mama pokiwała głową, po czym zajęła się swoją pracą. Marinette wpakowała do pudełka najlepsze ciastka, po czym wbiegła jeszcze na chwilę do swojego pokoju po jakąś większą torbę na ramię. Zdjęła tę obecną, położyła na łóżku i podeszła do swojej szafy. Tikki podleciała do niej i obserwowała co robi. Akurat tak się złożyło, że dziewczyna ostatnio zaprojektowała i uszyła nową torbę. Rozmiar miała w sam raz, żeby pomieścić pudełko z ciasteczkami. Była jasnobeżowego koloru. Z każdego boku była obramowana niewielkimi koronkami, a na uchwycie suwaka przyczepione były trzy małe, sztuczne, sokole pióra. - Będziesz musiała przeprowadzić się dzisiaj do innej torby Tikki. Uśmiechnęła się i wpakowała do torebki pudełko z ciastkami, po czym dała znak swojej kwami, że może wlecieć. Po chwili była już poza budynkiem. Postanowiła, że zanim się przemieni podejdzie bliżej domu Adriena. Po dziesięciu minutach uznała, że jest już wystarczająco blisko. Weszła do jakiejś ślepej uliczki i przemieniła się. *** Adrien stał przy oknie i czekał z niecierpliwością na Marinette. Miał nadzieję, że dzisiaj też go odwiedzi. Plagg zawisł przy jego głowie. - Stoisz tak od dziesięciu minut. Nie znudziło ci się? Chłopak pokręcił głową. Kwami jednak miało wrażenie, że nawet nie usłyszał co do niego powiedział. - Haloo! Ocknij się! Pociągnął go za włosy. - Ałć! Adrien pomasował miejsce bólu i spojrzał groźnie na Plagga. - Co się tak gapisz? Uratowałem cię przed odpłynięciem w nicość. Ja cię nie rozumiem. Najpierw narzekasz, że chciałbyś więcej przebywać w swoim pokoju, a jak masz na to okazje to stoisz przy oknie jak jakiś paralityk. - Owszem, chciałem móc więcej przesiadywać w pokoju, ale nie w taki sposób. Skrzyżował ręce. Nagle usłyszał szmer przy kracie od wentylacji. Ruszył energicznie do niej i otworzył ją. Biedronka wyszła ze szczeliny i uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka. - Jesteś! – odwzajemnił uśmiech. - A co miałeś nadzieję, że nie przyjdę? – zaśmiała się – Tikki odkropkuj! Na ręke Marinette zleciała kwami. Plagg podleciał do towarzystwa. - Ja tam jakoś specjalnie na ciebie nie czekałem. Znowu będziecie mnie maltretować poduszkami? – spytał podejrzliwie. Zaśmiali się. - Spokojnie Plagg tym razem cię nie skrzywdzę. Powiedziała dziewczyna i chciała go pogłaskać, ale kwami błyskawicznie odfrunęło. - Nie dotykaj! Twoje ręce wywołują u mnie niepożądane reakcje… Marinette, Adrien i Tikki wybuchnęli śmiechem. Plagg przewrócił oczami i usiadł zniecierpliwiony na łóżku. Po chwili wszyscy zmęczyli się śmianiem. - Mam coś dla ciebie. Marinette sięgnęła do torby i wyjęła z niej pudełko. - Nie gadaj… Czy to.. – twarz chłopaka przybrała wyraz głodnego psychopaty. Dziewczyna zachichotała na ten widok i pokiwała twierdząco głową. Wręczyła mu pudełko. Chłopak otworzył je. - Mmm… Dzięki! Jesteś najlepsza! – uśmiechnął się i pocałował dziewczynę w policzek. Po chwili oboje zabrali się pałaszowaniem ciastek. Tikki też dostała swoją porcję. Tylko Plagg, który miał zupełnie inny gust smakowy dostał na pocieszenie dodatkową porcje swojego sera. Wszyscy jedli ze smakiem. W końcu pudełko zaczęło świecić pustkami. Marinette spojrzała zamyślona na Adriena. - Przepraszam, że wczoraj sobie poszłam w takim momencie. Obecność twojego taty strasznie mnie zaskoczyła… Chłopak spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się. - Nie masz się czym martwić. Nic złego się nie działo… Tylko strasznie dużo się dopytywał na twój temat… to znaczy twój jako Biedronki. - Jak to? O co na przykład? – spojrzała na niego zaciekawionym wzrokiem. - Hmm… Na początku się spytał czy się z tobą znam, ale oczywiście powiedziałem, że nie. Potem się pytał gdzie mnie zaniosłaś i czy dowiedziałem się czegoś ciekawego na twój temat. - Nie przypuszczałam, że twój tata tak interesuje się Biedronką – zmarszczyła czoło. - Ja też, ale o nim to ciężko wiedzieć cokolwiek – wzruszył ramionami. Marinette chciała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, ale widząc, że chłopak niechętnie rozmawia o swoim tacie zmieniła temat. Opowiedziała mu całą dzisiejszą przygodę z Chloe. Adrien jednocześnie był zły na zachowanie dziewczyny, ale jednak śmiał się z całej tej sytuacji. Marinette ma niezwykle dobrego cela - pomyślał z rozbawieniem. Rozmawiali ze sobą długo. Na tyle długo, że zaczęło ich to nudzić. Postanowili zająć się czymś innym. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po pokoju. Było tutaj tyle możliwych rzeczy do zrobienia. Podeszła z zainteresowaniem do ścianki wspinaczkowej. Rozejrzała się za jakimi kolwiek zabezbieczeniami, ale ich nie było. Wzruszyła ramionami i postanowiła, że spróbuje bez tego. Zaczęła się wspinać.Adrien oparł się o ścianę i patrzył z uśmiechem na zmagania dziewczyny. Marinette na początku radziła sobie bez problemów, ale potem ściana zaczęła się pochylać. Zmarszczyła czoło. Przecież po tym nie da się normalnie chodzić - pomyślała. A jednak były na niej punkty do złapania. Przygryzła wargi, zamierzała osiągnąć swój cel. Zaczęła się nienaturalnie wyginać. W pewnym momencie jej noga ześlizgnęła się z jednej z pułeczek i dziewczyna runęła z krótkim krzykiem w dół. Zamknęła oczy w oczekiwaniu na uderzenie o podłogę. Nie nastąpiło. Otworzyła jedno oko. Zobaczyła rozbawioną twarz Adriena. Na szczęście ją złapał. Wyszczerzyła się zakłopotana. Chłopak postawił ją na ziemię. - Czy ty kiedykolwiek chodziłeś po tej zakrzywionej ścianie? - Pewnie. Chociażby kiedy musiałem złapać Plagga bo chciał koniecznie pogryźć mi cały pokój - wyszczerzył się. - Jak ty to niby zrobiłeś? - spytała dziewczyna z niedowierzaniem. - Chcesz to mogę ci pokazać. Uśmiechnął się i podszedł do ściany. W tej samej chwili drzwi do jego pokoju się otworzyły. Do pomieszczenia wszedł tata Adriena. Rozdział 6 - Poważna rozmowa Marinette i Adrien otworzyli buzie ze zdziwienia. Gabriel Agreste podniósł brwi na widok dziewczyny, a zaraz potem jego twarz przyprała morderczy wyraz. - Adrien... Co tu się dzieje? Skrzyżował ręce. Chłopak podszedł do przerażonej Marinette i spojrzał niepewnie na nią, a potem na ojca. - Ja... - zabrakło mu słów, bo jak niby miał to wytłumaczyć? - Ty? - powiedział groźnie mężczyzna - Powiesz mi jakim cudem ta dziewczyna się tu znalazła? Marinette stała jak wryta, nie była w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa. Adrien słysząc ton wypowiedzianych przez jego ojca słów ,,Ta dziewczyna" zmarszczył brwi. - Cokolwiek będziesz zamierza teraz zrobić, nie masz prawa jej do tego mieszać - powiedział stanowczo, choć w jego głosie słychać było niepokój. - Owszem mam. Ta dziewczyna raczej nie dostała się tu w normalny sposób, a to podchodzi pod włamanie. Złożył ręce za plecami i zaczął wolno podchodzić do dwójki. Adrien zasłonił dziewczynę. - To jak się tu dostała nie ma znaczenia, bo ja ją wpuściłem. Nie jest tu wbrew mojej woli, więc to nie jest włamanie. Gabriel Agreste zatrzymał się i zmarszczył brwi. - Hmm... A kim ona właściwie dla ciebie jest, że ją tak bronisz, a ona pofatygowała się, żeby tu się dostać? Adrien wytrzeszczył oczy i spojrzał niepewnie na Marinette. Dziewczyna przez chwilę patrzyła mu przerażona w oczy, ale zaraz potem na jej twarzy pojawiła się dzika determinacja. Dotknęła ramienia chłopaka i wysunęła się do przodu. Spojrzała wprost w oczy mężczyzny. - Ja... Ja jestem dziewczyną Adriena. Jestem przekonana, że pan go kocha, ale to, w jaki sposób pan to przekazuje jest dla mnie bardzo dziwny. Uważam, że Adrien jest na tyle dojrzały, że ma prawo do odrobiny wolności. Przecież on jest w zupełności odpowiedzialny! Nawet nie ma pan pojęcia ilu osobom już pomógł! - emocje wezbrały już w niej do tego stopnia, że zaczęła unosić głos - Ja nie wiem czy odcinanie dziecka od świata zewnętrznego to jakiś nowy sposób lepszego wychowania?! Jeśli będzie ciągle siedział w tym domu to jak niby ma się nauczyć radzenia sobie z problemami?! Pan chce go od nich ochronić, a tak naprawdę pan robi ze swojego syna kompletną sierotę! Chciała dopowiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zobaczyła zdziwioną twarz mężczyzny i szeroko otworzone usta Adriena. Zdała sobię sprawę, że chyba ją trochę poniosło. Wyprostowała się jak struna i podrapała się w głowę z nerwowym uśmieszkiem. Ups? - powiedziała jakby do siebie. Adrien był zaskoczony. Stał jak słup soli i nic nie mógł zrobić. Miał nadzieję, że jego ojciec nic nie zrobi za to dziewczynie. Powoli spojrzał w jego stronę. Gabriel Agreste również był nie mniej zaskoczony, ale szybko się otrząstnął. Przyłożył pięść do ust i odchrząknął. Potrzedł do dwójki i spojrzał prostwo w oczy dziewczyny. - Myślę, że powinnaś już wrócić do domu. Chciałbym porozmawiać z moim synem na osobności. Marinette spojrzała niepewnie na Adriena. Ten pokiwał smutno głową. Dziewczyna jeszcze nigdy nie miała takiej ochoty przytulić go na pocieszenie, ale nie mogła. Ze spuszczoną głową wyszła z pokoju zabierając po drodzę swoją torbę. Całą drogę do domu szła powolnym krokiem w milczeniu. Nawet Tikki nie zdołała zachęcić jej do rozmowy. W głowie kłębiło jej się od myśli. Obawiała się, że przez nią chłopak teraz będzie miał przechlapane. Otworzyła drzwi do sklepu. Mama, która sprzątała już w nim po skończonej pracy spojrzała na nią ze zmartwieniem. Pomyślała jednak, że później pójdzie z nią porozmawiać. Marinette bez słowa weszła do swojego pokoju i zamknęła klapę. Skuliła się na łóżku. Na jej policzki zaczęły spływać stróżki łez. Czuła się fatalnie. *** Władca Ciem stał wśród swoich białych motyli z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Idealnie... Ta dziewczyna sama nie wie czego chce, na pewno mi się przyda. Poweidział swoim spokojnym złowieszczym głosem i wyciągnął swoją dłoń. Po chwili zleciał na nią jeden z białych motyli, który zaraz potem stał się czarny. - Leć moja mała akumo i zawładnij tą roztargnioną dziewczyną. *** Marinette nie miała ochoty ponieść się z łóżka. Tikki siedziała na poręczy łóżka i patrzyła na nią ze zmartwieniem. Zastanawiała się jak może pocieszyc dziewczynę. Nagle zauważyła, że coś przeciska się przez klapę od balkonu. Wytrzeszczyła oczy. - Marinette uważaj!! - Huh? Dziewczyna odwróciła głowię. Zobaczyła czarnego motyla lecącego w jej stronę. Zerwała się z łóżka. Nie przewidziała tego! Jak mogła tego nie przewidzieć?! - Tikki! Co ja mam robić?! Zaczęła nerwowo uciekać przed motylem. Kwami patrzyło na to przerażone. - Przemień się Marinette, szybko! Tylko nie tutaj! Dziewczyna wzięła do ręki jakieś ubranie i rzuciła nim w stronę motyla. Ten został na chwilę uziemiony. Marinette chwyciła za klapę od pokoju i zbiegła czym prędzej na zewnątrz. Tikki schowała się w kieszeni jej sweterka. Dziewczyna biegła ile sił w nogach do jakiegoś ślepego zaułka. W końcu udało jej się przemienić. Zobaczyła, że motyl już zdąrzył do niej dolecieć. Chwyciła za jojo i rzuciła nim wskakując na budynek. Kiedy Akuma znowu za nią ruszyła otworzyła swoją broń i oczyściła ją. Tym razem się udało. Jednak nadal miała w sobie negatywne emocje. Jedynym sposobem było pójść do Adriena. Odmieniła się i ruszyła biegiem w stronę jego domu. *** - Co?! Jak to możliwe?! Gdzie się podziała ta dziewczyna i jakim cudem Biedronka zdążyła zareagować tak szybko?! Wyciągnął kolejną rękę. Tym razem zleciały na nią dwa motyle. Po chwili były już czarne. - Nie będę bawił się w kotka i myszkę. Lećcie Akumy i znajdźcie ją! *** Marinette dobiegała już do domu Adriena kiedy nagle zauważyła dwie akumy zmierzające w jej stronę. - Jak to?! Tikki! - Nie powinnaś się wtedy odmieniać. Szybko! Wejdź do tej ślepej uliczki! Dziewczyna wykonała polecenie kwami. Po chwili znowu była przemieniona. Postanowiła zawiadomić Adriena. Szybko skoczyła ku budynkowi. Podleciała to jego okna najpierw niszcząc kamerę. Nikt nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Spojrzała przez okno, chłopak siedział zamyślony na łóżku. Adrien usłyszał głośne pukanie do okna. Zobaczył przerażoną Biedronkę. Zmarszczył brwi i szybko podbiegł do okna otwierając je. - Adiren! Musisz mi pomóc! - Co się dzieje? - spytał zaniepokojony. - Akumy! One chcą... - nagle zobaczyła, że jedna z ciem zbliżyła się do jej joja zaczepionego na dachu - Nie!! Chłopak przerażony spojrzał za wzrokiem dziewczyny. Zobaczył jak czarny motyl wlatuje do jej joja. Było już za późno. Cofnął się zamykając okno. - Marinette! - powiedział do siebie przerażony. Rozdział 7 Starałam się bardziej wszystko opisywać niż zwykle. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś mi się to udało ;__; Rozdział dedykuję PinkieStyle, dzięki której postanowiłam doskonalić się w opisach :3 xD Miłego czytania! __________________________________________________________________________________________- Władca Ciem uśmiechnął się. - Kto by pomyślał, zamiast na tą dziewczynę akumy trafiły wprost na biedronkę. To bardzo interesujące... *** Biedronka poczuła mrowienie w całym ciele. Nie było to ani trochę przyjemne. Jednak nie czuła się jakoś omotana umysłowo. Spojrzała na swoje ręce, były białe w czarne kropki. Świetnie - pomyślała - Wyglądam jak jakiś dalmatyńczyk... Nagle usłyszała w głowie głos. - Witaj Biedronko. Jesteś teraz pod moją kontrolą. Odszukaj Czarnego Kota, zabierz mu miraculum, a potem przyjdź do mnie. - Chwileczkę... O ile dobrze wiem muszę dać tobie przyzwolenie Władco Ciem. Może i miałam negatywne emocje, ale na pewno nie będę z tobą współpracować! - To się jeszcze okaże - wycedził przez zęby. Nagle dziewczynę zaczęła potwornie boleć głowa. Nie wiedziała co się dzieję. Potem jakby zemdlała. Adrien patrzył z rozszerzonymi oczami na przemianę Biedronki. Słyszał też dokładnie co mówi dziewczyna, ponieważ krzyczała. Miał nadzieję, że da sobie radę z akumą. Nagle jednak złapała się za głowę z wyrazem bólu, a zaraz potem jej twarz przybrała groźny wyraz. Dziewczyna spojrzała się na niego. Adrien przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Myślał już, że zaraz go zaatakuje, ale ona tylko uśmiechnęła się pogardliwie i zniknęła zza okna. - Plagg! Czy ty to widziałeś?! - Sprawa jest raczej poważna - kwami podleciało do ramienia chłopaka - Choć to zależy bardziej od dziewczyny. - Możesz mi wytłumaczyć to jaśniej?! Muszę jakoś zadziałać! - Cóż... Nie tak łatwo jest przejąć kontrolę nad posiadaczem miraculum. Władca Ciem musiał zamroczyć Biedronkę, żeby przejąć kontrolę nad jej cia... - To wiem! Przecież mnie też już dopadła akuma! - Nie przerywaj bo nie dokończę!... Dzięki temu, że to Władca Ciem częściowo ją teraz kieruje na szczęście cię nie zaatakowała bo nie wie, że jesteś Czarnym Kotem. Te zamroczenie nie jest wieczne, dziewczyna albo sama się ocknie, albo kwami jej pomoże. - Chwila... Ty mi jakoś nie pomogłeś. Plagg odchrząknął. - Cóż... Wiedziałem, że Biedronka sobie z tobą poradzi. Tobie może być trudniej. - Dzięki... - powiedział z niedowierzaniem chłopak - To wszystko? - Tak, tylko musisz zniszczyć jej jojo... - To wiem... Plagg wyciągaj pazury! Po chwili był za oknem. Wydłużył swój kij, żeby wypatrzyć dziewczynę z góry. Właśnie przelatywała przy parku. Ruszył w tamtą stronę. Miał nadzieję, że Marinette się ocknie i nie będzie musiał z nią walczyć. Zaczął się poważnie denerwować. Biegł najszybciej jak umiał. Jego odległość od Biedronki powoli się zmniejszała. Starał się poruszać jak najbardziej dyskretnie. Dziewczyna biegła teraz po chodniku, więc wyprzedził ją na dachach, po czym zeskoczył tuż przed nią. Bohaterka zatrzymała się gwałtownie, przez chwilę na jej twarzy widniało zaskoczenie, ale zaraz potem zastąpił je złowieszczy uśmiech. Bez słowa rzuciła się na Czarnego Kota. Chłopak wydłużył odrobinę kij i zasłonił się nim tak, że ręcę dziewczyny wylądowały po jego środku. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy mając nadzieję, że się opamięta, ale nic to nie poskutkowało. Dziewczyna przyciągnęła jego broń do siebie i uderzyła go kolanem w brzuch. Zgiął się w pół z bólu, a z jego ust wydobył się cichy jęk. Zerknął do góry i w ostatniej chwili zdołał uchylić się przed kolejnym ciosem Biedronki wymierzonym prosto w jego głowe. Cofnął się gwałtownie i złapał równowagę. - Biedronko ocknij się! Nie chcę z tobą walczyć! - Świetnie. W takim razie mam ułatwioną sprawę! - wyszczerzyła się groźnie - No chodź Kici Kici oddaj mi swoje miraculum. Czarny Kot uniósł brwi do góry i rozejrzał się przestraszony dookoła. W końcu rzucił się do ucieczki. Myśl Adrien, myśl! Jakoś musisz zabrać jej jojo! - mówił do siebie zaniepokojony. Chciał zyskać na czasie. Pobiegł w stronę Luwru. Biedronka była jednak szybka przez co musiał co jakiś czas robić uniki przed jej atakami. Nie wiedział jak ma sobie sam z nią poradzić. Zawsze to ona odwalała całą robotę schwytania zakumowanego przedmiotu. W końcu znalazł się przy szklanej piramidzie. Rozejrzał się za dziewczyną, ale nigdzie nie mógł jej dostrzec. Gdzie ona jest? - pomyślał. Nagle coś zleciało na niego popychając w stronę piramidy. Z impetem wpadł na jej ścianę tłucząc przy okazji szkło. Usłyszał wycie alarmu. Złapał się za głowę, nagły hałas przyprawił go o ból głowy. Otworzył powoli oczy. Biedronka pochylała się właśnie nad nim, żeby zdjąć mu pierścień. Wytrzeszczył oczy i gwałtownie przeturlał się na bok, po czym skoczył na równe nogi. Sięgnął po swój kij i wystawił go przed siebie w celu obrony. Biedronka niezbyt się tym przejęła. Znowu zaatakowała chłopaka. Tym sposobem znowu znaleźli się na zewnątrz. Nie zapowiadało się na szybkie zakończenie walki. Czarny Kot miał już dosyć odpierania wszystkich ataków dziewczyny. Co jakiś czas próbował ją jakoś przywrócić do normy, ale na nic to się zdawało. Kiedy ona w końcu się ocknie?! - pomyślał zrozpaczony. Zrobił salto do tyłu unikając złapania przez jojo dziewczyny. Nie miał wyboru. Musiał zacząć z nią walczyć, inaczej nigdy to się nie skończy. Zakręcił kijem i ruszył do przodu. Z każdym jego oporem Biedronka robiła się coraz bardziej wściekła. Do swoich ataków przykładała coraz więcej siły. Obrona szła jej całkiem sprawnie, przez co Czarny Kot był już niezwykle sfrustrowany. Musiał podejść ją jakoś sprytnie, ale nie miał jak o tym myśleć. Teraz dopiero pomyślał, że zanim pokazał się dziewczynie mógł obmyślić jakiś plan działania. No cóż, cały on, zawsze działa w pełnej improwizacji. Znaleźli się właśnie przy jakimś wieżowcu. Czarny Kot schował swój kij i zaczął się na niego wspinać w celu zmylenia dziewczyny. Nic mu to jednak nie dało. Biedronka wylądowała na dachu wierzowca równo z nim. Znowu wyciągnął swoją broń. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że zaraz wszystko się skończy. Dziewczyna zamachnęła się na niego z jojem, uniknął zgrabnie ataku i błyskawicznie ruszył w jej stronę. Podkosił jej nogi kijem. Biedronka upadła na ziemię tuż przy krawędzi budynku. Chłopak pochylił się nad nią blokując jej ruchy. Szarpnęła się. - Biedronka! Przecież to ja! Ocknij się proszę! - powiedział zrozpaczony, ale widząc, że nic nie wskura sięgnął po jej jojo. Dziewczyna zerknęła na nie przerażona, a potem z dziką wściekłością spojrzała na chłopaka. - Nawet się nie waż! Widzę, że łatwiej będzie mi odebrać ci miraculum kiedy nie będziesz mógł już nic zrobić... Nagle Biedronka wyrwała mu kij z ręki i odrzuciła go daleko od nich. Poczuł jak łapie go mocno za ręce, a jej nogi zginają się pod jego brzuchem. Po chwili odrzuciła go do tyłu, wprost w przepaść z budynku. Runął w dół bez jakiej kolwiek deski ratunku. Marinette! Marinette! - cienki głosik od paru minut próbował skontaktować się z dziewczyną - MARINETTE!!! Musisz się ocknąć! Szybko! Proszę!!! Ciemność zaczęła się rozpływać, dziewczyna zobaczyła przed sobą bezchmurne niebo. Nie wiedziała co się stało. Rozejrzała się. Znajdowała się na jakimś dachu. Merinette! Adrien! Zrzuciłaś go! - usłyszała w głowie znajomy głos Tikki. - Co?! - krzyknęła. Wyjrzała zza krawędzi budynku. Wytrzeszczyła oczy z przerażenia. Czarny Kot był już tylko parę metrów nad ziemią. Spadał wprost na jakiś wóz przeworzący dopiero co ścięte gałęzie z drzew przy ulicy. Chwyciła mocniej za jojo. - NIE!! Krzyknęła przerażona i zarzuciła swoją bronią. Linka zacisnęła się na biodrach chłopaka tuż pięć metrów przed spadnięciem na przyczepę samochodu. Pociągnęła z całej siły. Poczuła lekki opór, spowolniła jego spadanie, ale i tak ta szybkość była zbyt duża, żeby w tak małej odległości powstrzymać jego całkowity upadek. Chłopak zniknął w gałęziach. - Kocie!!! W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. To nie może być prawda! - krzyknęła w swoich myślach i czym prędzej ruszyła w dół. Kiedy znalazła się na chodniku podbiegła do przyczepy i wskoczyła na górę. Była bardzo głęboka, gdyby nie to, że gałęzie były nieco ze sobą zbite zapadła by się w nich pewnie po głowę. Zaczęła gorączkowo odgarniać je w poszukiwaniu chłopaka. Co jakiś czas kaleczyła się o jakiś ostry kawałek drewna. Dodatkowo szukanie utrudniały jej łzy, które pogarszały jej widoczność. W końcu jednak natrafiła na rękę chłopaka. Zaczęła jeszcze intensywniej odgarniać gałęzie. Jej oczom ukazała się podrapana twarz Czarnego Kota. Przerażona chwyciła go za ramiona i wyciągnęła na wierzch ładunku. Nie wiedziała co robić, patrzyła na jego nieruchomą twarz w osłupieniu. Dotknęła jego policzka. Łzy zaczęły wylewać się z jej oczu strugami. Musiała go stąd przenieść, musiała też coś z sobą zrobić. Co jeśli akuma znów przejmie kontrole nad jej ciałem? Wzięła rękę chłopaka i założyła ją sobie na ramie. Po chwili zarzuciła jojem i zaczęła przemieszczać się wśród budynków. Dotarła do wierzy Eiffla. Wciągnęła się na jej najwyższe piętro, gdzie na szczęście nikogo nie było. Delikatnie położyła Czarnego Kota na ziemi. Musiała zniszczyć swoje jojo, ale najpierw powinna użyć szczęśliwego trafu, żeby potem je naprawić. Wstała. - Szczęśliwy traf! Na jej ręce spadł spory młotek. Zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na swoje jojo. Wiedziała już co ma zrobić. Odłożyła broń na ziemię i chwyciła mocniej narzędzie. Zamachnęła się z całej siły i zniszczyła ją sprawiając, że wyleciała z niej akuma. Szybko podrzuciła młotek do góry z wypowiedzeniem słów ,,Niezwykła Biedronka" choć bez entuzjazmu. Jej jojo znowu było w normie. Złapała akumę, oczyściła ją, po czym szybko wróciła do chłopaka. - Co ja zrobiłam... Zacisnęła usta i spojrzała na niego zrospaczona. Poczuła jak coś ściska ją w sercu. Zaczęła trząść się lekko z żalu i przerażenia. Próbowała ocucić chłopaka, ale nie doczekała się żadnej reakcji. W końcu ze łzami pochyliła się nad nim i przytuliła go. Miała ochotę zasnąć i już się nie obudzić. Poczuła niewyobrażalną złość na Władce Ciem. Jak mógł zrobić coś takiego! Nagle usłyszała jakby cichy jęk. Dopiero teraz poczuła, że klatka piersiowa chłopaka delikatnie się unosi. Odsunęła się od niego i spojrzała na jego twarz szklanymi oczami. Powieki chłopaka zaczęły delikatnie się poruszać. On żyje! - pomyślała i wstąpiła w nią nowa nadzieja. Delikatnie potrząsnęła jego ramieniem. - Adrien... Adrien... Błagam cię powiedz, że to nie jest moje urojenie... - Ugh... - chłopak zmarszył brwi i delikatnie otworzył oczy - Co... Powiedział słabo. Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się uśmiech. Poczuła tak niesamowitą ulgę, jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie czuła. Adrien otworzył już zupełnie oczy. Widząc szczęśliwą twarz dziewczyny zdziwił się. Czy on przypadkiem nie powinien już nie żyć? Złapał się za obolałą głowę. - Mari?... Spojrzał zaskoczony na jej twarz. Dziewczyna nagle uśmiechnęła się szeroko i przytuliła się do niego. Przez chwilę leżał zaskoczony, ale potem podparł się na swojej ręcę i też objął dziewczynę. - Co się stało? - spytał zdezorientowany. - To nie ważne... Ważne, że żyjesz. Usłyszał drżący, cichy głos dziewczyny. Po chwili Biedronka zsunęła głowę z jego ramienia, po czym zbliżyła swoje usta do jego i pocałowała go. Mile zaskoczony odwzajemnił pocałunek po krótkiej chwili. Poczuł jak dziewczyna lekko zaciska dłoń na jego szyi. Przeszły go przyjemne ciarki. Dla obojga ta chwila mogłaby trwać wiecznie, ale w końcu odsunęli się od siebie. Ostatnia kropka zniknęła z kolczyka Biedronki i po chwili dziewczyna się przemieniła. Uśmiechnęła się. - Chyba będziesz musiał mnie odstawić do domu. - Chyba tak - podniusł kącik ust do góry. Oboje znowu poczuli się szczęśliwi. Rozdział 8 Po odstawieniu Marinette do domu i pożegnaniu się z nią Adrien ruszył do siebie. Zastanawiał się czy jego tata lub ktoś ze służby zauważył już, że kamera została zepsuta, a jego nie było w pokoju. Jak on to wytłumaczy... Ostrożnie podsadził się kijem do swojego okna i zajrzał do środka. Nikogo nie było w jego pokoju. Odetchnął z ulgą i wskoczył do pokoju. - Plagg schowaj pazury! Na kanapę wyleciał kwami. Adrien podszedł do drzwi i pociągnął za klamkę. Odetchnął z ulgą, były zamknięte. To znaczy, że nikt tu nie wchodził - pomyślał. Usłyszał kroki na korytarzu. Wrócił chyba w ostatniej chwili. Szybko usiadł przy biurku i włączył komputer. Do pokoju weszła Nathalie z tacą. Spojrzała trudnym do odgadnięcia wzrokiem na Adriena i postawiła ją na blacie. - Dzień dobry Nathalie - powiedział z udawanym zaskoczeniem. - Co się stało z kamerą przy oknie? Spytała kobieta jakby nie dosłyszała jego powitania i podeszła do ogromnego okna. Zmarszczyła brwi na widok kompletnie zmasakrowanej kamery. - Wygląda jakby ktoś ją zgniótł. - Bo... - chłopak podrapał się zakłopotany w głowę - Ona żeczywiście została zgnieciona. - Jak to? - Co ja tu dużo będę mówił. Przed moim oknem nagle pojawiła się Biedronka i zniszczyła kamerę - wzruszył teatralnie ramionami - Z tym, że nie wyglądała jak Biedronka bo była biała. Nathali pokiwała głową i bez słowa wyszła z pokoju. Chłopak chwile jeszcze siedział nieruchomo, a potem odetchnął z ulgą. Zza poduszki na kanapie wyleciał Plagg. Podleciał do chłopaka i spojrzał się na niego jak na idiotę. Adrien zrobił pytającą minę. - Ja bym na twoim miejscu modlił się teraz, że nie zwróciła uwagi na twoją jakże pięknie udekorowaną buzię - skrzyżował małe ręce. Adrien zmarszczył brwi. Pobiegł szybko do swojej łazienki. Spojrzał w lustro i... Wytrzeszczył oczy, wyglądał co najmniej podejżanie. Wszędzie miał małe, delikatne zadrapania. Dobra to jeszcze jakoś wytłumaczę, ale to... - pomyślał i przejechał palcem po długiej, cienkiej ranie na jego prawym policzku. Miała wielkość jego palca wskazującego. Westchnął i odkręcił wodę w kranie. Przemył swoją twarz, żeby zmyć z niej małe plamy zaschniętej krwi. Zdezynfekował zadrapania, po czym umył się cały przy okazji i wyszedł z łazienki. Będzie musiał to jakoś ukrywać, ale przecież to tak szybko nie zniknie. Miał nadzieję, że jego tata nie odwiedzi go dzisiaj w pokoju. Usiadł na kanapie i zapatrzył się w zachodzące słońce. - Nie zapomniałeś o czymś? - Plagg spojrzał na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem. - Co?... A...Ugh... Chłopak wstał z męczeńską miną i podszedł do biurka, żeby wziąść z niego tace z twoma zakrytymi talerzami: Jednym większym, drugim miejszym. Usiadł znowu na kanapie i podał ten mniejszy Plaggowi odkrywając go. Był na nim oczywiście camembert. Plagg rzucił się na ser jakby nie jadł przez tydzień. Adrien przewrócił oczami. - Przez ciebie wszyscy pomyślą, że jestem jakiś nienormalny jedząc parę całych krążków tego sera dziennie. - Przecież ich nie jesz. - Ale oni o tym nie wiedzą... Podniósł pokrywkę ze swojego talerza. Zjadł całą jego zawartość, po czym zmęczony położył się w łóżku. Jak zasnę wcześniej to przynajmniej będę miał z głowy rozmowę z tatą... - pomyślał i przymknął oczy. Po chwili już smacznie spał. *** Marinette obudziła się następnego dnia dosyć wcześnie. Przygotowania do szkoły mijały więc jej na spokojnie. Zastanawiała się czy dzisiaj też odwiedzić Adriena, ale bała się, że znowu zostaną przyłapani, a w tedy jego ojciec zrobi coś jeszcze gorszego. Postanowiła zostawić tą decyzję na po szkole. Zeszła na dół do kuchni. Jej rodzice najwyraźniej już byli w piekarni, bo nikogo tam nie było. Zaczęła przygotowywać sobię śniadanie. - Jestem zaskoczona, że wstałaś tak wcześnie pomimo wczorajszego dnia - powiedziała Tikki, która przypatrywała się właśnie jej czynnościom. - Ja też Tikki... Nie miałam pojęcia, że może w ogóle do tego dojść, żeby akuma mnie dopadła. - Hmm... To po części moja wina, że ci nie powiedziałam, ale na szczęście posiadacz miraculum może sobie z tym poradzić. Przynajmniej wiesz co się może stać. - Mhm... Na przykład nie umyślne, prawie zabicie swojego chłopaka... Marinette usiadła przy stole z miską płatków i z męczęńską miną. Zaczęła powoli jeść. - Marinette... Nie obwiniaj się za to... Przecież to nie byłaś ty... Stworzonko wtuliło się w jej policzek. Dziewczyna mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła. Zjadła swoje śniadanie, po czym wyszła do szkoły. Na schodach jak zwykle spotkała Alyę. Weszły do szkoły rozmawiając w najlepsze i stanęły przy ławce w korytarzu czekając na dzwonek, na lekcję. Marinette nadal nic nie powiedziała jej o niej i o Adrienie. Uważała, że poczeka z tym aż chłopak wróci do szkoły. Spojrzała na zegarek, za dwie minuty powinna zacząć się lekcja. Właśnie zaczęła z Alyą rozmowę na temat dzisiejszego testu z chemi kiedy nagle do szkoły wszedł Adrien. Uśmiechnął się lekko na widok dziewczyn. Marinette otworzyła szeroko buzię. Nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Przecież... On miał szlaban na trzy dni... Alya ręką zamknęła jej szczęke i pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem. Marinette już miała podejść i przywitać się z chłopakiem kiedy nagle, ktoś odepchnął ją na bok z głośnym krzykiem. - Adrien! Chloe podleciała do chłopaka ze swąją słodką minką i zaczęła się do niego tulić. Marinette zrobiło się gorąco, gdyby nie to, że to niemożliwe zapewne zaczęłaby buchać z niej para. - Czemu nie było cię tyle w szkole? - spytała swoim słodkim głosem Chloe Adriena. - Ehh... - chłopak delikatnie próbował uwolnić się od uścisku dziewczyny - Chloe... Mogłabyś mnie puścić? - Ale dlaczego? - spytała ze zdziwieniem dziewczyna. - Bo... Chciałbym się przywitać z moją dziewczyną... - uśmiechnął się do Marinette. - Co?! Marinette uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana. Alya patrzyła to na nią, to na Adriena z otwartą buzią, podobnie jak Chloe, która w szoku puściła bezwiednie chłopaka. Ten podszedł do zaskoczonej Marinette i przytulił ją. - Później ci wytłumaczę... - szepnął jej do ucha i znowu się uśmiechnął. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech. Chloe stała z wytrzeszczonymi oczami i otwartą do granic możliwości buzią. Po chwili jednak na jej twarzy pojawiła się niewyobrażalna wściekłość. Zacisnęła pięści i tupnęła z impetem nogą. - Ugh... To po prostu! Ugh!... Wściekła ruszyła w stronę drzwi wyjściowych ze szkoły. Chwilę patrzyli się na nią ze zdziwieniem, ale potem zadzwonił dzwonek i weszli do sali. Całą lekcję Alya nie dawała przyjaciółce spokoju. Na szczęście była to godzina wychowawcza więc nie mogły dostać bury. Marinette była rozbawiona zachowaniem dziewczyny. Z uśmiechem odpowiadała na wszystkie jej pytania. Adrien też był osaczony przez Nino. Tylko lekcja chemi minęła spokojnie, bo trzeba było skupić się na teście. W końcu i ta ostatnia lekcja się skończyła. Wszyscy wyszli na zewnątrz budynku. Zapowiadało się na niekończącą się dyskusję, ale na szczęście po dwudziestu minutach Alya i Nino zostali zaspokojeni. - Nie wierzę, że nic mi nie mówiłaś przez te dwa dni! Myślałam, że przy twojej obsesji powiesz mi to od razu. - Alya! - dziewczyna spojrzała z nerwowym uśmieszkiem na chłopaków. - No bo ten... No masz obsesje na punkcie mówienia mi wszystkiego co tylko się wydarzy... - zreflektowała się przyjaciółka. Marinette złapała się ręką za czoło. Jeśli dalej tak pójdzie to Alya zacznie bezmyślnie paplać na temat jej zakochania. Jeszcze zacznie mówić na temat jej grafiku zajęć chłopaka. Postanowiła jakoś zainterweniować. - Ja myślę, że powinniśmy już pójść do domów. Tylko... Adrien jak to możliwe, że jesteś dzisiaj w szkole? - Eee... Chłopak podniósł brwi i spojrzał na Nino i Alyię. Dwójka popatrzyła na siebie, a potem jakgdyby nigdy nic pożegnała się z zakochanymi i odeszła w swoim kierunku śmiejąc się co jakiś czas. Chwilę patrzyli na nich z rozbawieniem, a potem Marinette znowu spojrzała się pytająco na chłopaka. - To jak? - Cóż... Okazało się, że twoja przemowa była całkiem pożyteczna - wyszczerzył się - Sam nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Myślałem, że mam przechlapane, ale mój tata powiedział, że skoro niektórym tak zależy żebym wrócił do szkoły to mogę iść. - A... Co z twoimi zadrapaniami? - Eee... Na szczęście nie było mojego taty dzisiaj rano w domu, a wczoraj do mnie nie przyszedł. Te mniejsze wytłumaczyłem koszmarem, w sensie... Że podrapałem się przez sen. A co do tej na prawym policzku... Heh... Poprostu ciągle się za niego trzymałem - uśmiechnął się - Co prawda patrzyli się na mnie jak na dziwaka, ale nic nie powiedzieli. Teraz najwyżej powiem, że zadrapał mnie jakiś kot. Dziewczyna spojrzała na limuzynę i zaśmiała się. - Gdzie niby cię zadrapał? W szkole czy w limuzynie? - Bardzo śmieszne... - chłopak uniósł kącik ust - No to nie wiem... Wyrżnąłem się i przejechałem policzkiem o kant ławki? - To już lepsze - znowu się zaśmiała - Skoro możesz już wychodzić to może gdzieś pójdziemy? - Eh... No właśnie mogłem dzisiaj pójść pod warunkiem, że od razu po szkole wrócę do domu... - zrobił kwaśną minę - Ale dam głowę, że i tak jeszcze czeka nas dzisiaj wspólna praca. Wyszczerzył się i pocałował dziewczynę w policzek, po czym wszedł do limuzyny. Dziewczyna machała mu jakiś czas na pożegnanie, a potem ruszyła do swojego domu. Rozdział 9 - Powódź Marinette weszła do swojego pokoju i rzuciła torbę na łóżko. Wyjrzała przez okno. Na niebie zaczęły zbierać się ciemne chmury. Westchnęła i zabrała się za odrabianie lekcji. Tikki siedziała przy jej tablecie i patrzyła jak wykonuje jakieś zadanie z matematyki. Po paru minutach wszystko było zrobione. Nagle za oknem błysnęło i rozległ się głośny grzmot. Marinette wyjrzała przez nie znowu. Lało jak z cebra. Przez tę pogodę poczuła się senna, ale nie chciała iść spać. Postanowiła coś zaprojektować. Zaczęła przewracać rzeczy w poszukiwaniu szkicownika. - Ugh... Tikki widziałaś gdzieś mój szkicownik? - Nie widziałam, może jest w szafie? Marinette otworzyła szafę. Zaczęła szukać wśród poukładanych ubrań zguby, ale nic to nie dało. Westchnęła. - No trudno, później się znajdzie. Masz jakiś pomysł na zabicie czasu? - Możemy w coś pograć - uśmiechnęła się kwami. Dziewczyna przez chwilę myślała. - No dobra... Nie mam nic do stracenia. *** Adrien stał przy oknie opierając o nie swoje czoło. Ta pogoda go przytłaczała. Co jakiś czas nowe błyski rozświetlały niebo, a wszędzie było ciemno jak w nocy. Nagle poczuł się głodny. Postanowił pójść po coś do kuchni. - Chodź Plagg - rzucił do kwami stąjąc przy drzwiach. - Nie chce mi się... - Idę do KUCHNIII... - specjalnie podkreślił ostatni wyraz. - A, to już inna sprawa. Stworzenie poleciało za chłopakiem. Adrien schodząc po schodach usłyszał jakieś głosy w pokoju po ich prawej stronie. Jeden z nich należał na pewno do jego taty. Drugi wydawał się być dziewczęcy. Rozległ się grzmot. Chłopak wzdrygnął się i potrzedł po cichu bliżej drzwi. - Nie powinieneś tego robić, to jest nie zgodne z zasadami - cichy delikatny głos powiedział z niepokojem. Adrien zerknął przez szparę w drzwiach. Zobaczył swojego ojca stojącego przy jakichś drzwiach. Nigdy wcześniej ich tam nie widział, może dlatego, że były zasłonięte kotarą. Nie widział jednak drugiej postaci. - Nie obchodzą mnie zasady Nuru. Mam swój cel i zamierzam go osiągnąć - powiedział twardo Gabriel Agreste - A ty zobowiązałaś się mi służyć. A teraz czekaj tu, mam pewną sprawę do załatwienia. Mężczyzna zamknął drzwiczki i zasłonił je z powrotem. Adrien wytrzeszczył oczy i ruszył prędko do kuchni. Kiedy się w niej znalazł odetchnął z ulgą. Co to miało być? - pomyślał. Nagle usłyszał dochodzący z góry głos wołającego go ojca. Zaczął rozglądać się nerwowo. W końcu wziął pospiesznie ze stołu tacę z ciastkami i ruszył na górę. - Gdzie mój ser? Usłyszał spod bluzy. Pokazał Plaggowi, żeby na razie się nie odzywał. Stanął przed drzwiami swojego pokoju, w których stał jego tata. - Byłem po coś do jedzenia. Powiedział i pokazał tacę. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. - Musisz jak najszybciej udać się na najwyższą część naszego domu. Adrien spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - Ale... Dlaczego? - Wygląda na to, że pojawił się nowy złoczńca. - C... Co? - wytrzeszczył oczy. - Za chwilę będziemy mieli tu powódź. Nie pytaj tylko idź już tam gdzie ci kazałem. - A... A ty? - Ja?... Zaraz dojdę... Powiedział z dziwną nutką tajemnicy i zaczął schodzić na dół. Spod koszulki chłopaka wyleciał Plagg. Oboje spojrzeli na siebie pytająco. Adrien wbiegł do swojego pokoju i wyjrzał przez okno. Ulice były całe zalane, jakby płynęła przez nie jakaś rzeka. Poziom wody ciągle się podnosił, a padać nie przestawało. Otworzył buzię ze zdziwienia. - Plagg, wyciągaj pazury! *** Marinette stała na balkonie i patrzyła z przerażeniem na ulice. To już nie wyglądało normalnie. Jakim cudem poziom wody podnosił siętak szybko. Przecież Paryż nie leży w dolinie. Nagle zobaczyła przelatującą na niebie ciemną postać. Zdążyła zauważyć na jej twarzy maskę. Wiedziała już o co chodzi. - Tikki, kropkuj! Po chwili ruszyła w pogoń za nią. Postać zmierzała w stronę wierzy Eiffla ( bo gdzież by indziej co nie? xD ) i stanęła na jej wieżyczce. Biedronka zeskoczyła przed nią, z tą różnicą, że była od niej niżej. Była to dziewczyna. Cały jej kombinezon był koloru ciemnogranatowego. Jej biodra przepasywał pas ze szarej skóry węża, a z niego zwisały frędzle ze szklanymi kropelkami wody. Miała długie, czarne włosy uczesane w dwa kucyki. Na jej głowę założona była opaska w koloże jej stroju, na jej środku widniał mały szafir w kształcie łzy. - Kim jesteś? - spytała Biedronka marszcząc czoło. - Powódź - podniosła kącik ust do góry. - A... No tak... Mogłam się domyśleć... Przewróciła oczami pohaterka. Powódź przyłożyła palce obu dłoni do skroni i skupiła się na Biedronce. Po chwili z kryształu na jej opasce wyleciał promień i trafił wprost na Biedronkę. Nad dziewczyną pojawiła się ciemna chmura, z której lunął deszcz mocząc ją całkowicie. Zrobiła zażenowaną minę. - Świetnie... - burknęła. - Spokojnie - zaśmiała się Powódź - Zabawa będzie kiedy dodam błyskawice! Biedronka wytrzeszczyła oczy i w ostatniej chwili uniknęła promienia. - Dlaczego chcesz zatopić cały Paryż?! - A co w nim takiego wyjątkowego? Nienawidzę tego miejsca. Można w nim jedynie wylewać łzy. - Ale... Jakim cudem ten deszcz tak szybko go zalewa? - Biedronka spróbowała podejść dziewczynę. Powódź zaśmiała się. - Całe miasto otacza teraz szklana bariera, woda nie ma dokąd uciekać. Wątpie żebyś powstrzymała to na czas. Szczególnie sama - uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo. Z boku rozległo się głośne odchrząknięcie. - Ukhm... Ona nie jest sama. Czarny Kot stał oparty o barierkę kręcąc swoim ogonem z zaczepną miną. Widząc chmurę nad głową Biedronki spojrzał na nią pytająco. Dziewczyna zrobiła zniecierpliwioną minę. - Nie pytaj... - Nie ma sprawy. Uniósł ręce w obronnym geście i uśmiechnął się zaczepnie. Zaraz potem wydłużył kij i zamachnął się na Powódź. Ta ledwo uniknęła ciosu. Spojrzała groźnie na dwójkę i zaczęła uciekać. Czarny Kot chciał za nią ruszyć, ale biedronka złapała go za ogon. - Czekaj, nie możemy się za nią uganiać. Niższe budynki są już zalane do połowy! Musimy zniszczyć barierę otaczającą miasto, żeby woda zaczęła opadać. Chłopak przez chwilę miał sięjuż zgodzić z dziewczyną, ale zaraz na jego twarzy pojawiło się powątpiewanie. - Chwileczkę, a ta woda będzie miała spłynąć na inne tereny poza Paryżem? Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. Chłopak miał rację. - Zaskakujesz mnie Kocie - poklepała go z uznaniem po ramieniu i puściła mu oczko - W takim razie musimy expresowo zająć się Powodzią. - Tą na dole, czy tą w formie człowieka? - wyszczerzył się. Biedronka złapała się ręką za czoło. - Dobrze wiesz którą... Chłopak zachichotał i ruszył w pogoń za czarnowłosą, a zaraz za nim Biedronka. Rozdział 10 - Nowa Bohaterom nie zajęło długo dogonienie Powodzi. Znajdowali się teraz na jakimś budynku z dużym bilbordem. Zaczęła się walka. Powódź wycelowała swój promień w Kota. Ten zakręcił kijem odbijając atak. Złoczyni zaczęła ciskać promieniami na oślep. Walka się przedłużała, a oni nie mieli na to czasu. Marinette nagle poczuła narastający niepokój. Przecież gdzieś tam na dole są jej rodzice. Zacisnęła pięści i zmarszczyła czoło. - Szczęśliwy traf! Na jej ręce pojawiła się sieć rybacka z dziurami wielkości pięści. Czarny Kot oparł się o swój kij i spojrzał głupkowato na dziewczynę. - To co, idziemy łowić samochody? Wyszczerzył się. Biedronka spojrzała na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem. - Wiesz... Gdyby nie ta sytuacja zapewne by mnie to rozśmieszyło. Możesz zachować swoje żarty na bardziej odpowiednie momenty? - uniosła brew. - Nie ma problemu złotko - puścił do niej oczko. Dziewczyna mimowolnie podniosła kącik ust do góry. Rozejrzała się dookoła w poszukiwaniu sposobu na wykorzystanie sieci. W końcu je znalazła. Dała znak Kotu, żeby się przygotował. Ten kiwnął głową i ruszył do Powodzi, żeby czymś ją zająć. Biedronka przywiązała swoje jojo do sieci i ruszyła na przód. Przebiegła z wydłużającą się linką za bilbordem, a potem podbiegła do sieci z drugiej strony. Przełożyła przez jedną z jej dziurek sznurek i dała dyskretny znak Czarnemu Kotu. Chłopak widząc to odskoczył błyskawicznie od Powodzi. Dziewczyna nie zdołała nawet zareagować. Biedronka pociągnęła za linę sprawiając, że siatka ruszyła na nią przytwierdzając ją do bilbordu. - Kotaklizm! Czarny Kot podbiegł do Powodzi i dotknął szafiru na jej opasce. Od razu wyleciała z niego akuma. Biedronka oczyściła ją, wykonała ,,Niezwykłą Biedronkę" i wszystko wróciło do normy. Bohaterzy przybili sobie żółwika. - Zaliczone! Zaśmiali się i przytulili do siebie. Po chwili chłopak puścił dziewczynę. - Muszę lecieć, wolę nie wiedzieć co zrobi tata jeśli nie zastanie mnie w domu. - Jasne - uśmiechnęła się - Do jutra! Czarny Kot pocałował Biedronkę, po czym zasalutował i zniknął. Dziewczyna odstawiła byłą nieszczęsną ofiarę akumy na ziemię i także pognała do siebie. *** Kolejny, szkolny dzień. Wszyscy uczniowie siedzieli już w ławkach czekając na panią. Każdy rozmawiał o czymś innym przez co w klasie panował hałas. Nikomu to jednak nie przeszkadzało. Marinette kątem oka widziała jak Chloe patrzy na nią z zazdrością i wściekłością mówiąc coś do Sabriny. Postanowiła jednak nie zwracać na to uwagi i skupiła się na rozmowie z przyjaciółmi. Nagle do sali weszła ich wychowawczyni. W klasie błyskawicznie zapadła cisza. Przywitali się z nauczycielką, która uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała: - Dzień dobry. Chciałabym wam oznajmić, że dołączyła do nas nowa uczennica. W całej klasie rozległy się szmery, ale zaraz ucichły. - Laurine, wejdź proszę. Do sali nieśmiało weszła zgrabna dziewczyna. Była średniego wzrostu. Jej duże, jasne, intensywnie piwne oczy lustrowały teraz całe pomieszczenie z zaciekawieniem i niepokojem. Miała drobny, lekko spiczasty nos i małe, ale wydatne usta. Cerę miała opaloną. Jej popielato - złociste włosy związane były w niedbały kok. Widniała na nich także spinka w kształcie białego pióra. Ubrana była w krótką (przed pępek), zwiewną bluzkę w białym kolorze i widniejącymi na niej wzorami czerwonych trójkącików. Pod nią znajdowała się jeszcze inna obcisła, beżowa bluzka na ramiączka, która zakrywała jej brzuch. Na nogi założone miała jasno-ciemne dżinsowe rurki z harmonijką po bokach. Wyglądała na bardzo nieśmiałą i przyjazną osobę. Marinette miała wrażenie, że skądś ją kojarzy. - Laurine przyjechała do nas z Nicei. To miasto leży w południowo-wchodniej Francji - powiedziała nauczycielka i spojrzała na dziewczynę - Chciałabyś coś o sobie powiedzieć? Laurine spojrzała na nią niepewnie. - Ja... Chyba nie... - powiedziała nieśmiało i zaczęła szurać butem po podłodze. - No dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że szybko zaprzyjaźnisz się z klasą. Na razie usiądź na wolnym miejscu przy Ivanie. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła głową. Zrobiła tak, jak zaleciła jej wychowawczyni. Uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka z którym miała siedzieć i cicho wypakowała się, po czym usiadła na swoim miejscu. *** Wszystkie lekcje skończyły się szybko. Marinette po pożegnaniu się z Adrienem i Nino rozmawiała teraz przed szkołą z Alyią. - Co sądzisz o tej nowej? - spytała przyjaciółka. - Nie wiem jeszcze... Ale wygląda na miłą. - I jest strasznie nieśmiała, gorzej od ciebie - uśmiechnęła się Alyia i puściła oczko do Marinette. - Jeszcze się otworzy - zaśmiała się. Nagle z tyłu usłyszały cichy głos. - Marinette? Zaskoczone odwróciły się i ujrzały Laurine. Stała ze złożonymi z przodu rękami i z nieśmiałym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Tak - uśmiechnęła się granatowo włosa - Czegoś potrzebujesz? - Nie - dziewczyna zaśmiała się lekko - Chciałam się tylko spytać czy mnie pamiętasz. - Hę? - Marinette spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. - Pamiętasz przedszkole? I ten dąb z gęstą koroną? Zawsze na niego wchodziłyśmy i nikt nie mógł nas znaleźć - uśmiechnęła się. Marinette poczuła jakby mgła opadła z jej oczu. Już wiedziała dlaczego ta dziewczyna wydawała jej się znajoma. Spędziła z nią w dzieciństwie wiele wspaniałych chwil. Niestety potem wyjechała z Paryża. - Laurine! - klepnęła się w czoło - Zmieniłaś się nie do poznania! Zaśmiała się i przytuliła dawną przyjaciółkę. - Za to ty, ani trochę - uśmiechnęła się Lauri. Marinette zaśmiała się znowu. Spojrzała na Alyię, przecież wypadało by je sobie przedstawić. - Laurine to jest Alyia moja najlepsza przyjaciółka od dłuższego czasu. Alyia uśmiechnęła się promiennie i podała dłoń nowej dziewczynie. Po zapoznaniu się rozmawiały jeszcze przez dłuższy czas, ale w końcu trzeba było wrócić do domów. Pożegnały się ze sobą i każda ruszyła w swoją stronę. Marinette była niezwykle zaskoczona tym zbiegiem okoliczności, ale też niezwykle zadowolona. Miło jest sobie powspominać dawne czasy. W przedszkolu były z Laurine niezłymi agentkami. Zawsze wpakowywały się w jakieś tarapaty przez swoją nadmierną ciekawość. Kiedyś bawiły się w koty (huehue xD) i chcąc sprawdzić czy są tak samo giętkie jak one spróbowały przecisnąć się przez płot. W rezultacie ich głowy utknęły między kratami, a wyjęcie ich stamtąd zajęło nauczycielom dobrą godzinę. Zaśmiała się na te wspomnienie i weszła do domu. Wzięła po drodze z piekarni jakiś rogalik, po czym pomaszerowała w stronę kuchni. Nalała sobie szklankę mleka i poszła do swojego pokoju. Z jej torby od razu wyleciała Tikki. Marinette usiadła przy biurku i zajęła się wcinaniem rogalika. Oderwała kawałek i dała kwami do spróbowania. Ta nie wybrzydzała i też zaczęła jeść ze smakiem. - Twoi rodzice są naprawdę dobrzy w swoim fachu - uśmiechnęła się. - Nie zaprzeczę - zaśmiała się Kiedy już się najadła, zabrała się za odrabianie lekcji. Na szczęście nie było ich dużo dzięki czemu szybko się z tym uwinęła. Przez okno wpadły promienie słoneczne oświetlając jej twarz. Poczuła przyjemne ciepło. Postanowiła, że wybierze się na spacer. Nie brała ze sobą torby. Tikki schowała się za jej sweterkiem. Wyszła z domu i pomaszerowała do parku. Kiedy się tam znalazła usiadła na najbardziej oświetlonej ławce i delektowała się słońcem. Kwami usiadła jej na ramieniu. - Jak dobrze, że niedługo wakacje - westchnęła Marinette - Godzenie szkoły z pracą Biedronki jest niezwykle wymagające. - Dlatego miraculum trafiło do naprawdę solidnej dziewczyny. - Daj spokój Tikki - zaśmiała się - Jaka tam ze mnie solidna dziewczyna. - Według mnie jesteś na prawdę zaradna - uśmiechnęło się stworzonko i wtuliło w policzek Marinette. - Przynajmniej dla ciebie - Marinette znowu się zaśmiała. Nagle zawibrował jej telefon. Wyjęła go z kieszeni spodni i otworzyła wiadomość.Była od Adriena ,, Coś smętnie wyglądasz, chyba coś nad tobą wisi". Marinette zmarszczyła brwi. Co on zwariował? - pomyślała. Spojrzała do góry i krzyknęła. Zleciała przerażona z ławki. Kiedy się uspokoiła zobaczyła zwisającego na gałęzi drzewa, głową do dołu roześmianego Adriena. Zrobiła zniecierpliwioną minę. - Bardzo śmieszne - skrzyżowała ramiona. Chłopak zeskoczył z drzewa z uśmiechem i podał jej rękę. Dziewczyna złapała za nią i wstała. - Co to miało być? - uniosła brew. - Prosiłaś, żebym zachował swoje żarty na odpowiednią chwilę. No myślę, że zachowałem - podniósł kącik ust do góry. Spojrzała na niego z przymrużeniem oczu, ale mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła przez jego zaraźliwy uśmiech. - I koniecznie musiałam być ofiarą twojego żartu? - Nadajesz się na to jak nikt inny - puścił do niej oczko i zaśmiał się. Dziewczyna dała mu kuksańca w bok. - Au... Delikatniej proszę! - wyszczerzył się. - Ooo chcesz powtórkę? Dziewczyna zamierzyła się na niego, ale chłopak uciekł w bok ze śmiechem. Zaczęła go gonić, ale nagle gdzieś w oddali usłyszeli huk. Zatrzymali się w pół kroku. Spojrzeli na siebie znacząco i pobiegli do jakiegoś bardziej ustronnego miejsca. Przemienili się i zaczęli szukać niebezpieczeństwa. Dotarli do Pola Marsowego. Ich oczom ukazało się dwóch bliźniaków. Unosili się parę metrów nad ziemią. Byli ubrani w czarne stroje. Ich biodra przepasywał ciemno niebieski pas z sprzączką w kształcie tornada. Biedronka zrobiła męczeńską minę. - Co to jakiś sezon na pogodowych złoczyńców? Może tym razem nad głową pojawi mi się tornado... Czarny Kot zaśmiał się. Podsadził się na wysokość nowych przeciwników na swoim kiju. - Hej chłopaki, nie sądzicie, że pogoda jest zbyt ładna na wybryki z tornadami? Bliźniacy spojrzeli na siebie i zaśmiali się. - Nie. Powiedzieli jednocześnie i unieśli dłonie do góry. Niebo natychmiast zaczęły zasłaniać czarne chmury. Te nad nimi zaczęły niepokojąco wirować. Czarny Kot otworzył buzię. Tak... Mógł się nie odzywać. Powoli zsunął się na dół do Biedronki. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z uniesionym kącikiem ust i brwią. Z nieba powoli zaczął opadać na ziemie wir. Pojawił się niezwykle silny wiatr. Biedronka złapała się latarni, a Kot poszedł w jej ślady. Za chwilę, za bliźniakami pojawiło się ogromne tornado. Oni jednak nie byli w żaden sposób przez nie przyciągani. Wskazali rękami na bohaterów. Jak na komendę tornado ruszyło w ich stronę. - O oł... - Czarny Kot zrobił zaniepokojoną minę. - Złap się mnie mocno! Chłopak szybko wykonał polecenie i chwycił mocno dziewczynę w biodrach. Biedronka zawinęła jojo wokół latarni i mocniej ścisnęła za linkę. Tornado wleciało prosto w nich. Przez jakiś czas byli przywiązani do słupka i nic się nie działo, ale w końcu latarnia zaczęła się przekrzywiać. Lada chwila wyleci z ziemi. Biedronka przygotowała się kiedy latarnia zaczęła już lecieć do góry puściła ją i zarzuciła jojem z całej siły do przodu. Miała nadzieję, że trafi na coś mocnego poza tornadem. Tak się też stało. Linka zawiązała się wokół wieży Eiffla. Dziewczyna pociągnęła mocno. Wylecieli poza tornado i wylądowali na wieży. Czarny Kot otrzepał się i spojrzał do tyłu. Bracia zauważyli ich ucieczkę i zaczęli lecieć w ich stronę. Rękami znowu polecili tornadu ich wciągnąć. Biedronka zmarszczyła czoło. - Szczęśliwy traf! Na jej ręce wyleciała lina. - Z pewnością musimy związać im ręce, ale... - rozejrzała się dookoła - Czegoś brakuje! Przecież nie możemy do nich podlecieć i ich związać! - Ale czego brakuje?! - Może... Mogłabym w czymś pomóc? Usłyszeli z boku cichy, delikatny, nieśmiały głosik. Spojrzeli się w jego stronę. W powietrzu unosiła się jakaś dziewczyna w stroju sowy. Na głowie miała brązowe sowie uszy i brązowo-biało- czarną spinkę w kształcie pióra sowiego. Rozcapierzony czarny kołnierz otaczał jej szyję. Od ramion do końca klatki piersiowej rozciągał się biały trójkąt. Cały strój od góry zaczynał się ciemno brązowym kolorem, a do dołu przechodził w coraz jaśniejszy, aż do bieli. Miał też czarne odmiany na sobie. Od połowy ud znowu zaczynał robić się brązowy. Jej biodra przepasywał cienki paseczek na którym wisiał bumerang w kształcie sowiego pazura. Biedronka patrzyła na dziewczynę z zaskoczeniem, podobnie jak Czarny Kot. thumb|left|286pxNie umiem opisywać więc przesyłam mój rysunek, żeby wam jakoś zilustrować wygląd nowej posiadaczki miraculum :P Później jeszcze prześlę rysunek kwami i ewentualnie przedmiotu miraculum. Z góry przepraszam za mój brak talentu XD Rozdział 11 - Sowa Uwaga! Chciałabym poinformować, że kwami sowy nie będzie w żaden sposób wpływało na relacje głównych bohaterów. Nie będzie go też szczególnie dużo. Piszę to żeby uspokoić tych którzy nie przepadają za nowymi postaciami :P :D ''' '''Dziś strasznie dużo dialogów :/ Ale mam nadzieję, że to przeżyjecie. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Nowa bohaterka widząc, że niedoczeka się odpowiedzi od zdezorientowanej dwójki podleciała do Biedronki i chwyciła za linkę. - Mogę? Biedronka chwilę się wahała, ale w końcu niepewnie kiwnęła głową i puściła sznurek. Dziewczyna przywiązała go do swojego bumerangu. Wycelowała i rzuciła nim w bliźniaków. Broń obkrążyła ich pare razy związując ich, po czym zachaczyła o linkę zamykając uwiąz. Tornado od razu stanęło w miejscu. Biedronka oprzytomniała i spojrzała na Kota. - Ty zajmij się paskiem tego po lewej, ja wezmę tego po prawej. Czarny Kot przywrócony do rzeczywistości kiwnął głową. - Kotaklizm! Za pomocą kija zbliżył się do chłopaka i zniszczył jego pasek. Biedronka zrobiła to samo z drugim, po czym zajęła się akumami. Kot natomiast bezpiecznie odstawił bliźniaków na ziemię. Kiedy wszystko wróciło do normy rozejrzeli się za nową bohaterką. Właśnie zamierzała odlecieć. - Czekaj! - krzyknął Czarny Kot. Dziewczyna niepewnie odwróciła się w ich stronę, po czym podleciała do nich powoli. - Kim jesteś? - spytał chłopak. - Nikim ważnym - odpowiedziała nieśmiało - Jestem tutaj tylko po to, żeby pomóc wam w razie potrzeby. - Chwileczkę, myślę, że żaden posiadacz miraculum nie jest ,,Nikim ważnym" - powiedziała Biedronka - Musi być jakiś powód dlaczego tu jesteś. - Ja... - speszyła się dziewczyna - Nie mam o tym zielonego pojęcia - dokończyła cicho. - Oh... Nic nie szkodzi - zreflektowała się Biedronka widząc spanikowaną twarz bohaterki - Jakie są twoje moce? - Potrafię latać i widzieć w ciemności. Mam jeszcze bumerang, mogę zmienić go w dowolną, inną rzecz. - Rozumiem. Biedronka pokiwała głową. Nagle jej i Kotu zamigały miracula. - Oh... Lepiej już sobię pójdę. Niedługo się przemienicie. Odwróciła się, żeby odlecieć. - Chwila! Powiedz jak się nazywasz! - spytał zaciekawiony Kot. Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę i podniosła kącik ust do góry. - Sowa, ale możecie mówić mi Hu. Powiedziała i szybko odleciała. - Hu? - chłopak podrapał się w brodę z miną filozofa. - Zakładam, że to od huczenia sowy, całkiem chwytliwe... - zauważyła Biedronka. - Mnie tam i tak najbardziej podoba się twoje imię Biedronsiu - wyszczerzył się i puścił do niej oczko. - Nie podlizuj się! Podeszła do niego z zadziornym uśmieszkiem i pstryknęła go w nos, po czym minęła go i zaczęła iść w stronę budynków. Czarny Kot powiódł za nią wzrokiem z uniesionym kącikiem ust. - Jakże bym śmiał! - podbiegł do niej - Zresztą i tak nie muszę. Szepnął jej do ucha. Biedronka zaśmiała się i wzięła go za ręke. - Może i masz rację... *** Laurine chodziła nerwowo po swoim pokoju. Kwami sowy siedziała na parapecie i wodziła za nią wzrokiem słuchając jej nerwowej paplaniny z niezwykłym spokojem, czekając aż się uspokoi. - Ja nie wiem czy do tego się nadaję Zuri! A co jak prędzej czy później coś schrzanię?! Ta robota jest dla kogoś bardziej ogarniętego niż ja. Ja nawet nie potrafię normalnie rozmawiać z ludźmi, jestem zbyt nieśmiała! Usiadła na łóżku, podparła ręce o kolana i złapała się za głowę. Zapanowała cisza. - Moja droga, nie powinnaś tak panikować Może jesteś nieśmiała, ale cechuje cię także rozważność jak na sowę przystało. Musisz tylko ją dopracować. Nie mów nie, zanim nie spróbujesz - odezwała się spokojnym, głębokim głosem kwami co uspokoiło nieco dziewczynę. - A co jeśli zamiast im pomóc tylko coś schrzanię? - Jesteś mądra. W transformacji twoje dobre cechy się wzmacniają i górują nad złymi. Dasz sobie radę. - Mam nadzieję... - westchnęła. *** Czarny Kot i Biedronka przemienili się w jakimś ślepym zaułku. Dali swoim kwami coś do jedzenia. W przeciwieństwie do Plagga, Tikki jadła powoli zamyślona. - Tikki coś nie tak? - spytała Marinette. - Zastanawiam się nad miraculum sowy. - Wiesz o nim więcej? - powiedzieli jednocześnie Adrien i Mari. - To zaginione miraculum. Jeszcze nigdy nie wróciło do pudełka z innymi miraculami. Za każdym razem kiedy jego właściciel umarł znikało bez śladu. Jego miejsce jest pod miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. - Czy to znaczy, że też jest wyjątkowe jak nasze? - spytał Adrien. - Nie, wasze miraculum są najsilniejsze i tylko wy posiadacie specjalne moce, które doprowadzają do zniknięcia waszej transformacji. Reszta tego nie ma ze względu na to, by w razie jeśli jedno/ oboje z was musiało odejść z tego powodu na chwilę z walki, oni pilnują, żeby podczas tego czasu sytuacja nie wymknęła się spod kontroli. Jednak miraculum sowy jest jednym z najważniejszych pozostałych miraculum. - Dlaczego? - spytała Marinette. - Potrafi znaleźć wyjście z najbardziej beznadziejnej sytuacji. Miraculum Sowy może udzielić swojemu posiadaczowi całą swoją wiedzę, a wiedza kwami jak wiecie sięga parę set tysięcy lat wstecz. Jednak wiedza ta udzielana jest chwilowo i tylko w wymagających tego sytuacjach. Trzeba też wspomnieć, że jeśli się pojawiło to znaczy, że zdarzy się coś na prawdę niebezpiecznego Marinette i Adrien spojrzeli na siebie zaniepokojeni. - Mamy się bać? - Zwykle Biedronka i Czarny Kot radzili sobie w takich sytuacjach przez wieki. Myślę, że i tym razem tak będzie. - powiedziała Tikki. Plagg przełknął ostatni kęs swojego sera i podleciał do Adriena. Chłopak spojrzał na niego. - Jak to jest, że Tikki wie to wszystko, a ty nie? - Jak to nie? Ja po prostu się nie wypowiadam. Tikki zaśmiała się. - Plagg ma to do siebie, że nie za bardzo zależy mu na odpowiednim poinformowaniu o czymś swojego właściciela. - Jakby mi zależało to nie mieliby przyjemności z dochodzenia kim są - skrzyżował ręce. - Chwila... - Adrien zmarszczył czoło i popatrzył zmrużonymi oczami na kwami - Tylko mi nie mów, że przez cały czas wiedziałeś, że Marinette to Biedronka?! - Eee... Okej, nie mówię. Adrien otworzył buzię i patrzył na kwami z niedowierzaniem. - Nie wytrzymam! To ja przez parę miesięcy wykańczam się psychicznie zastanawiając się kim jest Biedronka, a ty nie piśniesz mi ani słowa?! - Nie pień się tak, bo hycel cię zgarnie. Adrien zamierzył się na kwami, ale między nich wleciała Tikki. - Chwileczkę, tego to nawet ja nie powiedziałam Marinette. - Co?! - dziewczyna otworzyła szerzej oczy. - Spokojnie, nie mogliśmy wam tego powiedzieć. To zakazane. Sami musieliście na to wpaść. - Ale czemu? - spytała zdezorientowana Mari. Kwami tylko wzruszyło ramionami. - Eh... Dobra, chodźmy z tej ślepej uliczki bo jeszcze ktoś nas zobaczy. Adrien przytaknął na propozycję Marinette. Kwami schowały się za bluzy swoich właścicieli, po czym dwójka pomaszerowała ulicami Paryża. thumb|left|268px Kwami Sowy. Rozdział 12 Ważne! '''Postanowiłam, że będę wstawiała rozdziały w środy nie w soboty, bo weekend wolę mieć cały wolny, a wstawianie opowiadania zajmuje mi sporo czasu :P Także następne opowiadanie w środę!! :D Ten rozdział jest jeszcze spokojny bo następne będą przepełnione akcją :P Miłego czytania! _______________________________________________________________________________ Trzymając się za ręce doszli do domu Marinette. Chłopak nacisnął klamkę i otworzył drzwi do piekarni. Ustawił się do nich bokiem i zrobił zapraszający gest do dziewczyny. Zaśmiała się. - Właściwie rzecz biorąc to ja powinnam cię zaprosić do środka, ale niech będzie. Weszła, chłopak zamknął za nią drzwi. Zobaczył, że stoi z otwartą buzią. Spojrzał w kierunku, w którym się patrzyła. Za ladą stali jej rodzice i uśmiechali się od ucha do ucha. - O, dzień dobry – uśmiechnął się. - Dzień dobry – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie. Marinette poczuła ucisk w brzuchu. No to teraz nie dadzą jej spokoju. Adrien podszedł do niej i dotknął jej ramienia. - Wszystko w porządku? - Co?... A… Jasne! – zaśmiała się nerwowo – Cześć mamo, cześć tato. Podeszła do rodziców i ucałowała oboje w policzek. Adrien podszedł do lady. - Chciałbym kupić trzy croissanty. Mama Marinette uśmiechnęła się i podała zapakowane pieczywo chłopakowi. Kiedy ten chciał zapłacić powstrzymała go mówiąc: - Nie trzeba. - Ale… - Bez ale. Niech to będzie podziękowanie za odprowadzenie Marinette do domu. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i podrapał w głowę z zakłopotaniem. - Ale to nie było nic wielkiego… - Nie szkodzi – uśmiechnęła się kobieta. Marinette zaczynała się niecierpliwić. - Wejdziesz na górę? - Pewnie, ale tylko na czas czekania na samochód. Muszę zadzwonić do mojego szofera bo jeszcze posądzą mnie o ucieczkę. - Nie ma sprawy, chodźmy. Zaczęli wchodzić na górę. Marinette modliła się, żeby jej rodzice nic nie mówili. Na szczęście dotarli do jej pokoju bez zbędnych pytań. Zamknęła klapę i odetchnęła z ulgą. Chłopak popatrzył na nią z rozbawieniem, po czym wziął sobie jednego croissanta. Drugiego podał Mari. - Dzięki – uśmiechnęła się i usiadła na łóżku. Zjedli, po czym chłopak zadzwonił do Goryla. Chwilę potem rozłączył się i westchnął. - Jak ja bym chciał chodzić wszędzie sam… - Spokojnie, jak skończysz 18 lat twój tata nie będzie miał już nic do powiedzenia w twojej sprawie. Chłopak zaśmiał się. - Nic tylko czekać. - Tak w ogóle dasz wiarę, że za miesiąc wakacje?! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to tak szybko zleciało. - Praca bohatera przyspiesza czas, to prawda. Klapa do pokoju Marinette się otworzyła. Wyłoniła się z niej głowa taty dziewczyny. - Ktoś po ciebie przyjechał – uśmiechnął się do chłopaka. - Tak szybko?... Już idę. Wstał z łóżka i ruszył na dół. Marinette poszła za nim. Kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz przytulili się jeszcze na pożegnanie, po czym Adrien wszedł do limuzyny. Nie uszło uwadze dziewczyny, że dziwnie się przy tym zawahał. W końcu jednak samochód odjechał. ** Adrien usiadł spięty na fotelu samochodu obok jego taty. Spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, chciał się już spytać co tu robi, ale mężczyzna go wyprzedził. - A więc twoja dziewczyna jest córką piekarzy? – powiedział nawet na niego nie patrząc. Chłopak zmarszczył czoło, jakoś nie podobało mu się to pytanie. - Tak, ale to chyba nie ma znaczenia – bardziej stwierdził niż spytał. - Cóż… Miałbym ku temu wątpli… - A ja nie – powiedział stanowczo i odwrócił głowę do szyby. Mężczyzna uniósł brew. - Nie przerywaj mi kiedy mówię – powiedział twardo. - Kiedy ja nie chce słuchać o twoich wątpliwościach względem niej. Co z tego, że jej rodzice są piekarzami? To nie znaczy, że są gorsi. Marinette jest bardzo utalentowana przecież widziałeś jej projekt melonika, a nawet gdyby nie była nie miałbym co do niej żadnych wątpliwości. Odetchnął z ulgą bo limuzyna zatrzymała się przed jego domem. Wybiegł szybko, żeby uniknąć odpowiedzi ojca. Pognał do swojego pokoju i zatrzasnął drzwi. Był wściekły. Jak można myśleć tak snobistycznie?! Wziął z szuflady rzutki i zaczął rzucać nimi mocno w tarczę, żeby jakoś rozprowadzić negatywne emocje. Na szczęście, po chwili się uspokoił. Usiadł na łóżku. Plagg podleciał do tarczy, a potem wrócił do chłopaka. - Chłopie! Co ty masz laser w oczach? Wszystkie rzutki trafiły idealnie w środek tarczy. Adrien zaśmiał się. - Widzisz? Lepiej mnie nie drażnić! ** Marinette leżała wyczerpana na łóżku. Jej rodzice przez bite dwie godziny co chwile wracali do tematu Adriena. Miała nadzieję, że się uspokoją. Spojrzała na zegarek. Już 22… - pomyślała i mocniej wtuliła się w poduszkę. Niedawno jeszcze była Biedronką. Przymknęła oczy, ale nagle zawibrował jej telefon na biurku. Chciała już po niego wstać, ale wyprzedziła ją Tikki, która z wysiłkiem, ale jednak podała go jej. Odczytała esemesa i uśmiechnęła się. ,,Dobranoc!” – odpisała Adrienowi i znowu przymknęła oczy. _____________________________________________________________________________ Miłego czekania do środy B) Będzie się działo B) Rozdział 13 - Czarny Pan Znowu nadszedł ten długo oczekiwany piątek. Wszyscy na ostatniej lekcji siedzieli w ławkach jak na szpilkach. W końcu zadzwonił dzwonek. Uczniowie zaczęli wychodzić z Sali. Kiedy Laurine schodziła do drzwi potknęła się o coś. Upadła na ziemię wraz z torbą, z której wypadł woreczek z ziarnami. Nie uszło to uwadze Chloe. Dziewczyna wskazała na nią palcem i zaczęła się śmiać. - A co to? Czyżbyś dokarmiała ptaki po lekcjach? A może jesteś taka biedna, że żywisz się ziarnami? Marinette zmarszczyła czoło. Chciała już stanąć w obronie dziewczyny. Ta jednak podniosła się i spojrzała na Chloe z groźnym błyskiem w oczach. - A ty pewnie jesteś taka bogata, że twoim podstawowym pokarmem jest złoto? Choć sądząc po twoim wyglądzie śmiem twierdzić, że na co dzień żywisz się plastikiem. Zastanawiam się czy to bezpieczne wiesz? Widać u ciebie już braki w mózgu. Ja nie wiem… Nie powinnaś iść z tym do lekarza? Chloe opadła szczęka, stała jak posąg. Laurine speszyła się nieco na swoje słowa, ale zgarnęła rzeczy i nic nie mówiąc wyszła z sali. Marinette i Adrien spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni. Kto by pomyślał… Taka nieśmiała dziewczyna. Pobiegli za nią. - Laurine! Laurine! – zawołała Marinette machając do niej. Ta zatrzymała się i spojrzała pytająco na dwójkę. - Nie wiedziałam, że masz takie gadanie! – powiedziała zszokowana Mari. - Ja… Nie wiem czemu to powiedziałam. Zawsze to się dzieje kiedy ktoś ubliża mi, albo moim przyjaciołom. - Dałaś Chloe z pewnością dobrą ripostę – powiedział Adrien. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. - To wcale… Nagle tuż przed nimi przez chodnik przebiła się ciemna gałąź. Zaczęły wyłaniać się wszędzie. Czarne ciernie w zastraszającym tempie pochłaniały ulice. Laurine spojrzała na zszokowaną dwójkę. - Ja… Uciekajmy! Pobiegła w przeciwnym kierunku niż oni i schowała się w ślepym zaułku. - Zuri! Mamy problem! - Nie wahaj się tylko powiedz frazę. Z jej torby wyleciała kwami. Dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko. - Zuri, pokaż szpony! *** Biedronka i Czarny Kot biegli po dachach szukając nowej ofiary akumy. W końcu zauważyli mężczyznę stojącego na łuku triumfalnym. Miał krótkie, przylizane włosy i szare oczy. Ubrany był w czarny strój, a z jego ramion opadał do jego kostek ciemno-granatowy płaszcz. Ręce miał zakryte czarnymi rękawiczkami. W jednej z nich trzymał średniej długości srebrny kij zakończony diamentem w kształcie deltoidu. Kiedy zobaczył dwójkę uniósł kącik ust, zakręcił nią i wsadził za swój skórzany pasek. - Witam przybyłych. Zapowiada się dla mnie niezła zabawa. W jego ręce nagle pojawiła się czarna poświata. Złoczyńca cisnął nią w stronę Biedronki. Ta zrobiła salto unikając ataku. - Czarodziej? – powiedziała jakby do siebie. - Mów mi Czarny Pan. - Czarny Pan? Skąd ty się urwałeś? Ze średniowiecza? – Czarny kot zrobił głupkowatą minę. Mężczyzna zmarszczył czoło i posłał w jego stronę czarny promień. Chłopak uniknął go tak samo jak Biedronka. Zaczęła się walka. Byli tak nią zajęci, że nie zauważyli, że z dachu jednego z budynków przygląda się im Sowa. Nagle Biedronka została przytwierdzona przez czarny krzew do ziemi. Czarny Pan podszedł do niej ze złowieszczym uśmieszkiem. - Szybko! Zabierz jej miraculum! – odezwał się Władca Ciem. Mężczyzna sięgnął po kolczyki Biedronki. Czarny Kot już miał się na niego rzucić kiedy ten nagle cofnął rękę. - Nie – powiedział unosząc kącik ust. - Co?! Śmiesz się mi sprzeciwiać?! Jeśli nie… Nastała chwila ciszy. Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się sprytnie. - Czy powinienem teraz coś poczuć? - Jak to możliwe?! Nie mogę cię w żaden sposób unieszkodliwić! – Władca Ciem powiedział zszokowany. Czarny Pan zaśmiał się złowieszczo. - Było nie czynić mnie czarodziejem. - Ugh... Aż tak zależy ci na tej dwójce? - Wręcz przeciwnie, nienawidzę ich. Dlatego rozprawię się z nimi w inny sposób. Bardziej bolesny. Czarny Kot rzucił się na czarodzieja i odepchnął go nogami. Schylił się do Biedronki, żeby jej pomóc. - Eh… Czarny Pan wstał z ziemi i zmarszczył czoło. Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. Wyjął zza pasa swoją różdżkę i zakręcił nią. - No… To teraz się zabawimy. Uniósł ją do góry i zaczął coś mówić. Różdżka zaczęła wydzielać czarną poświatę. Pulsowała robiąc się coraz większa. Wydawała przy tym niepokojący szum. Czarny Kot ukucnął przy Biedronce i jeszcze z większym zaangażowaniem zaczął odgarniać ciernie. Było to niestety trudne bo były niezwykle mocne i przede wszystkim kujące. Do dwójki podleciała spanikowana Sowa. - Szybko! Musimy uciekać! Zaczęła pomagać Czarnemu Kotu z Biedroną. Niestety było już za późno. Rozległ się czarny rozbłysk, który pochłonął czarodzieja i pozostałą trójkę. Wszyscy czworo gdzieś zniknęli. ♦♦♦ Teraz mogłabym przerwać i kazać wam czekać aż do środy, ale nie zrobię wam tego xD ♦♦♦ Marinette powoli się obudziła. Leżała w swoim łóżku. Czyżby to wszystko się jej przyśniło? Spojrzała na siebie. Była w normalnym stroju. Rozejrzała się po swoim pokoju i zmarszczyła czoło. Nie… Coś tu jest nie tak… - pomyślała. Jej pokój wyglądał inaczej. Był cały w ciemnych barwach. Nie było w nim żadnych manekinów z jej projektami. Wszędzie porozwieszane były plakaty w szarych kolorach przedstawiające bliżej nieokreślone rzeczy. Gdzieniegdzie na ścianach widniały dziury i zadrapania. Wszystko było jakby specjalnie zdemolowane. Marinette przeszły dreszcze. - Tikki? – odezwała się, ale nie dosłyszała odpowiedzi – Tikki?! Dziwne - pomyślała. Miała wrażenie, że jest obserwowana, ale to wydawało jej się całkowicie absurdalne. Poczuła narastający niepokój i nagły impuls. Dotknęła swojego ucha i zamarła. Poczuła jak krew odpływa jej z mózgu. Zrobiło jej się zimno. Nie miała na sobie kolczyków! Zaczęła nerwowo przeszukiwać łóżko, kiedy nagle z ciemnego rogu pokoju usłyszała głos. - Tego szukasz? Z cienia wyszła… Ona. Ona w stroju biedronki z tym, że czarnym w czerwone kropki. W ręku trzymała jej kolczyki. Marinette gwałtownie wstała z łóżka. - Kim jesteś?! - Twoim nowym problemem – uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo. Zamknęła dłoń i schowała kolczyki Biedronki do swojego joja (powiedzmy, że tak można). Zaczęła zbliżać się do Marinette. Dziewczyna cofnęła się nieco przybierając pozycję obronną. Była kompletnie wybita z tropu. Co tu się właśnie dzieje?! W końcu zła Biedronka zaatakowała. Niestety w przemianie miała przewagę nad Marinette. Ciosy padały celnie i mocno. Dziewczyna była już poważnie poturbowana aż w końcu upadła na ziemię. Kątem oka zobaczyła jak jej zła wersja podchodzi do niej i zamierza się nogą w jej głowę. Po chwili straciła przytomność. __________________________________________________________________________ Mam nadzieję, że was zaciekawiło :P I ostrzegam od razu, że następne opowiadanie '''nie będzie raczej przepełnione dobrymi wydarzeniami. Znaczy, chyba nie będzie tak tragicznie, ale tak na wszelki wypadek mówię XD Ale to jeszcze ostrzeżenie napiszę w następnym rozdziale. Tak więc do środy! B) Opinie mile widziane. Next W następną środę B) Rozdział 14 - Próba wytrzymałości Adrien siedział związany przy dużym oknie w swoim pokoju. Wpatrywał się ze wściekłością i zdezorientowaniem na Czarnego Kota siedzącego na kanapie, naprzeciwko niego. Wyglądał identycznie jak on, z tą różnicą, że jego ubranie było zdecydowanie bardziej ciemne, niczym smoła. Jego pokój wyglądał jak jakieś pobojowisko. Za oknem natomiast rozpościerał się widok smutny i przerażający. Paryż wyglądał niczym miasto z koszmaru. Cały spowity we mgle, szary i bez życia. W żadnym domu nie paliło się światło. Drzewa i krzewy nie miały liści, jakby był koniec jesieni. Co jakiś czas słychać było potężne podmuchy wiatru. - To jakiś absurd… - powiedział i szarpnął się. - Nie szarp się tak chłopczyku – powiedział pogardliwie Czarny Kot – Oszczędzaj siły bo niedługo będziesz jeszcze w gorszej sytuacji. Po tych słowach coś zaszurało przy oknie. Po chwili do pokoju wpadła zła Biedronka z nieprzytomną Marinette na rękach. Adrien wytrzeszczył oczy widząc poturbowaną dziewczynę. Szarpnął się jeszcze mocniej. - Coś ty jej zrobiła?! – krzyknął. Dziewczyna zrobiła udawaną, smutną minkę. - Ooo… Jakie to słodkie. Chłopak troszczy się o swoją dziewczynkę. OBRZYDLISTWO! – warknęła. Zły Kot podszedł do niej. - Czarny Pan mówił, że mamy ich oszczędzać. Ona raczej nie wygląda na oszczędzoną. Czarna Biedronka przewróciła oczami. - Nie będę się martwić o jakąś żałosną wersję mnie. Bierz lepiej chłopaka i spadamy. Czarny Kot kiwnął głową, kiedy położył dłoń na Adriene ten ugryzł go z całej siły w dłoń (dziki Adrien ehehehe XD). - Au! Kot rozmasował miejsce bólu i spojrzał groźnie na chłopaka. Wyjął zza pasa swój kij i uderzył nim go sprawiając, że zemdlał. Po chwili wraz ze złą Biedronką ruszyli w drogę. *** Marinette powoli otworzyła oczy. Chciała się poruszyć, ale nie mogła. Jej ręce przytwierdzone były do ściany łańcuchami. Tylko nogi zwisały bezwładnie 10 cm nad ziemią. Rozejrzała się. Znajdowała się w jakiejś słabo oświetlonej piwnicy. Wszędzie były pajęczyny. W powietrzu unosił się nieprzyjemny zapach pleśni. Parę metrów przed nią stali oświetleni przez jedyną żarówkę źli Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Rozmawiali o czymś intensywnie. Spojrzała w lewo. Jej oczom ukazała się dość duża klatka, a w niej siedziała z kolanami podsuniętymi pod brodę jakaś postać. Nie zajęło jej długo zorientowanie się kto to. Adrien myślał nad czymś intensywnie. Chciała go jakoś przywołać, ale bała się, że usłyszą to złoczyńcy. Jednak w pewnym momencie Adrien sam podniósł głowę i spojrzał w jej stronę. W jego oczach pojawiła się ulga. Wstał gwałtownie i chwycił dłońmi za kraty. - Marinette… - powiedział. Niestety za głośno. Czarna Biedronka odwróciła się w stronę dziewczyny. Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że ta już się ocknęła uniosła kącik ust. Skrzyżowała ręce i spojrzała kpiąco na Marinette. - Proszę, proszę. Nasza niedoszła bohaterka w końcu się ocknęła. Jesteś strasznie słaba. Ledwo cię drasnęłam, a nie mogłaś się wybudzić przez pół dnia. - Ledwo drasnęłaś?! – krzyknęła słabo Marinette – Kopnęłaś mnie nogą w głowę! - Co?! – Adrien wytrzeszczył oczy. - Zamknij się! Czarny Kot podszedł do niego i uderzył go łokciem w brzuch. Chłopak zgiął się w pół i syknął z bólu. Marinette spojrzała na to z przerażeniem, a zaraz potem jej twarz przybrała wściekły wyraz. - Moja droga – odezwała się jadowicie zła Biedronka – W porównaniu do tego co zaraz ci zrobię, to co zrobiłam to naprawdę lekkie draśnięcie. Zaczęła zbliżać się powoli do Marinette z diabolicznym wyrazem twarzy. - Tylko nie przesadź. Pamiętaj, że mamy ich zostawić dla Czarnego Pana – odezwał się Czarny Kot. - Daj spokój. Nie ważne w jakim będzie stanie. Ważne, żeby była przytomna… Więc mam bardzo szeroki zakres działań. Marinette otworzyła szerzej oczy. Cokolwiek zamierzała zrobić jej ta dziewczyna na pewno nie będzie przyjemne. Ona nie mogła nic z tym zrobić. Szarpnęła się niespokojnie. - Nie waż się jej tknąć! – krzyknął Adrien kiedy zła Biedronka była już na wyciągnięcie ręki od Marinette. Przewróciła oczami i zaśmiała się. - Bo co mi zrobisz? Zwyzywasz mnie? Zamachnęła się pięścią w głowę dziewczyny. Marinette przechyliła ją na bok chroniąc się od ciosu. Zaraz potem podciągnęła się na łańcuchach i kopnęła z całej siły nogami złą Biedronkę. Ta upadła na ziemie zaskoczona. Po chwili wstała rozwścieczona i otrzepała się. - Dobra, koniec zabawy. Wkurzyłaś mnie laleczko. Kocie! Daj mi swój kij – wyciągnęła rękę. Marinette wytrzeszczyła oczy i zaczęła bezcelowo szarpać się w łańcuchach. Adrien pociągnął za kraty jakby to miało cokolwiek dać. Przepełniła go niesamowita rozpacz. Co tu się dzieje do jasnej choroby?! - Zostaw ją w spokoju! – widząc, że nie wywołał żadnej reakcji, a dziewczyna podchodziła już z kijem do Marinette zdobył się na ostatnią deskę ratunku – Weź mnie zamiast niej! Tylko zostaw ją w spokoju! Zła Biedronka zaśmiała się. - Jakież to żałosne… Spokojnie, na ciebie też przyjdzie pora. Po tych słowach uderzyła z całej siły Marinette kijem w brzuch. Dziewczyna krzyknęła z bólu i odruchowo się szarpnęła. - Marinette! – krzyknął zrozpaczony Adrien, w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy – Zostaw ją w spokoju słyszysz?! Zostaw ją! Niestety słowami nic nie mógł zdziałać. Ciosy zaczęły padać na dziewczynę jeden za drugim. I każdy z tą samą, ogromną siłą. Chłopak zacisnął oczy. Doskonale wiedział, że to musi być naprawdę bolesne, jego kij był przecież metalowy. Jednak mimo jego ciągłych krzyków nic się nie zmieniało. Marinette zaczęła lecieć krew z nosa. Czuła się tak jakby ktoś miażdżył ją od środka. Zabrakło jej sił, żeby unikać ciosów. Myślała już, że nie wytrzyma, kiedy nagle drzwi do piwnicy otworzyły się. - Zostaw ją już Czarna Biedronko – odezwał się Czarny Pan. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się w pół zamachu, po czym opuściła kij z zawiedzioną miną. - No wiesz? Dopiero się rozkręcałam. - Myślę, że rozkręciłaś się już za nad to. Spojrzał na wpółprzytomną Marinette. - Nie ujdzie wam to na sucho! Krzyknął rozwścieczony Adrien, jego głos się załamywał. Był kompletnie załamany. Czarny Pan uniósł kącik ust do góry. - Tak sądzisz? W takim razie patrz. Wyjął zza pasa swoją różdżkę i stanął parę metrów przed Marinette. Adrien wytrzeszczył oczy. Zaczął krzyczeć i szarpać kraty z całej siły. Marinette podniosła przerażona głowę. Gdyby mogła, skuliłaby się teraz pewnie w geście obronnym. Czarny Pan nie zwracając uwagi na chłopaka posłał w stronę dziewczyny czarny promień. Marinette krzyknęła. Cokolwiek to jej robiło, sprawiało jej niewyobrażalny ból. Zaczęła się rzucać, ale po chwili wszystkie jej siły zaczęły gdzieś odpływać. Obraz przed jej oczami był coraz bardziej rozmazany. Gdzieś jakby z oddali usłyszała głos Adriena. - Marinette! - Nie… Dam… Już… Ra…Dy… Szepnęła ledwo otwierając usta. Była już moment przed tragicznym wydarzeniem, kiedy nagle… - Nie!! Na Czarnego Pana wpadła Sowa powalając go na ziemię. Czarny promień zniknął, a Marinette zawisła bezwładnie na łańcuchach. Różdżka złoczyńcy poturlała się wprost pod klatkę Adriena. Wszystko zadziało się błyskawicznie… ___________________________________________________________________________ Cóż mam nadzieję, że was wciągnęło. Przypomnę jeszcze tylko, że jeśli chcecie w łatwy sposób dowiadywać się o nowych rozdziałach wystarczy, że wejdziecie na moją tablicę: http://pl.miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MysteryLadyy i zaobserwujecie wątek "Adrienette". Będę w nim wstawiać informacje o nowych rozdziałach. :D A teraz liczę na wasze opinie. Jestem ciekawa co sądzicie o nowym rozdziale ^^ Rozdział 15 - Wizja Sowy Hu zaczęła szarpać się z Czarnym Panem. Chłopak spojrzał zaskoczony na nich, a potem na różdżkę pod jego klatką. Bez zastanowienia sięgnął po nią i promieniem zniszczył zamek od swojego więzienia. Wybiegł z niego. Jego wzrok padł na złych Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. Zmarszczył czoło, wycelował w nich różdżką i rzucił nimi o ścianę. Po chwili podbiegł do stolika postawionego w ciemnym rogu piwnicy. Otworzył pudełko, w którym niedawno zostały schowane miracula jego i Marinette. Wziął swój pierścień i błyskawicznie włożył go na palec. Przed niego wyleciał Plagg, który widząc Adriena odetchnął z ulgą. - Adrien! Dobrze, że nic ci nie jest. Chłopak uniósł brwi zszokowany jego słowami. Nie miał jednak czasu na zastanawianie się nad tym. Kwami domyślało się o czym myśli, kiwnęło głową. - Plagg, wyciągaj pazury! Po chwili był już w przemianie. Zgarnął kolczyki Marinette i schował je do kieszeni. Zerknął na Sowę. Dzielnie walczyła z Czarnym Panem, widać było jednak, że jest już zmęczona. Spojrzał na złe sobowtóry, które właśnie podnosiły się z ziemi. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy Marinette, ale najpierw musiał coś zrobić z tą dwójką i Czarnym Panem. Wyjął zza pasa kij, a na jego miejsce wsunął różdżkę. Ruszył na przeciwników. Niestety nie było mu łatwo. Mieli nad nim przewagę liczebną. W końcu jednak los się do niego uśmiechnął. Udało mu się ściągnąć pierścień z palca jego sobowtóra. Rzucił nim o ziemię i zdeptał. O dziwo Czarny Kot nie zmienił się w normalnego chłopaka tylko zniknął. Zła Biedronka wytrzeszczyła oczy. - Teraz twoja kolej – warknął Czarny Kot. Zacisnęła pięści. - Nie ma mowy! Zrobiła salto w stronę Czarnego Pana. Odepchnęła Sowę, po czym chwyciła mężczyznę jojem w pasie i wybiegła z piwnicy. Dwójka stała przez chwilę zszokowana. Czarny Kot szybko jednak się ocknął i podbiegł do Marinette. - Kot… - Czekaj! – krzyknęła Sowa. - Muszę jakoś rozwalić te łańcuchy! - Ale potem skąd weźmiesz tutaj jedzenie dla kwami? Nie przemienisz się z powrotem. To miejsce to kompletne pustkowie. Ja to załatwię – powiedziała stanowczo. Chłopak powoli kiwnął głową. Hu wyjęła zza pasa bumerang. Przymknęła oczy. - Daj mi klucz. Jej broń zaświeciła się i po chwili zmieniła w mały kluczyk. Kot pokiwał z uznaniem głową. Sowa zabrała się za uwalnianie rąk Marinette z łańcuchów. Kiedy skończyła dziewczyna osunęła się na ręce Czarnego Kota. Ten podtrzymał ją, uklęknął na ziemi i delikatnie położył jej głowę na swoich kolanach. Dotknął jej policzka. - Marinette… Miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Wyglądała tragicznie. Miała opuchnięte usta, rozciętą lewą brew, a dookoła jej nosa rozmazana była jeszcze świeża krew. Włosy miała w kompletnym nieładzie. Dodatkowo cała była w siniakach. Chłopak przygryzł wargi, nie za bardzo wiedział co ma teraz zrobić. Przejechał ręką po włosach dziewczyny. Jego wzrok padł na jej uszy. Nagle przypomniał sobie o kolczykach. Sięgnął do kieszeni, wyjął je z niej i ostrożnie włożył na jej uszy. Natychmiast wyleciała z nich Kwami. Ta spojrzała przerażona na Marinette. - Co jej się stało?! - Zła Biedronka ją poturbowała, a zaraz po niej Czarny Pan – powiedział drżącym głosem chłopak. - Po raz pierwszy widzę swoją właścicielkę w takim stanie… To musiało być okropne. Wygląda na ledwo żywą! - Możesz coś z tym zrobić? – spytała zmartwiona Sowa. Kwami przez chwilę myślało. Po chwili wolno pokiwało główką. - Odsuńcie się. Dwójka popatrzyła na siebie zaskoczona, ale posłusznie wykonała polecenie. Tikki zamknęła oczy i złączyła „dłonie”. Powoli zaczęły świecić jej intensywnym, czerwonym blaskiem. Stawał się on coraz większy i jaśniejszy. W końcu kwami położyło ręce na klatce piersiowej dziewczyny. Rozległ się rozbłysk. Całe ciało Marinette zaczęło emanować czerwonym światłem, które pulsowało od jej głowy aż do nóg. W miarę czasu siniaki, zadrapania i krew na jej ciele zaczęły zanikać. Po chwili wszystko było skończone. Tikki usiadła na brzuchu dziewczyny. Czarny Kot podszedł i uklęknął przy niej. Spojrzał zaskoczony na Kwami. - Co to było? - Uzdrowienie – odezwała się Sowa – Każde kwami może uzdrowić posiadacza jeśli tylko nadal żyje, a jego stan wywołany jest przez czynniki nadprzyrodzone. - A ty skąd to wiesz? - Moja kwami opowiedziała mi dużo rzeczy – wzruszyła ramionami. Nagle Marinette się poruszyła. Powoli otworzyła oczy. Kiedy zobaczyła nad sobą twarz Czarnego Kota uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Adrien… - szepnęła. - Mari! Chłopak przytulił ostrożnie dziewczynę. Poczuł niewyobrażalną ulgę. Jednak i tak bolało go to co się stało. Był wściekły na Czarną Biedronkę i Czarnego Pana. Puścił dziewczynę z objęć, ale nadal trzymał ją za ramiona. Tikki usiadła na ramieniu Marinette. - Tikki cię uzdrowiła – powiedział Czarny Kot. Dziewczyna spojrzała z zaskoczeniem i wdzięcznością na swoją kwami. - Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się. - To nie tylko moja zasługa – kwami również się uśmiechnęło. - Dziękuję wam wszystkim – spojrzała na Sowę i Czarnego Kota. Chłopak wstał z determinacją z ziemi i zacisnął pięści. - Już ja się z nimi rozprawię. - Hola hola Kotku. Adrien spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na pretensjonalną minę Marinette. Ta widząc jego reakcję zaśmiała się. Wstała i zmierzwiła mu włosy. - Chyba nie chcesz tego zrobić beze mnie – uniosła kącik ust do góry – Tikki, kropkuj! Czarny Kot uśmiechnął się. Do zakochanej dwójki podeszła Sowa. - Ależ wy jesteście słodcy… - zakryła usta - To znaczy… Musimy się pospieszyć. Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby zregenerowali siły. Kiwnęli głowami. Czarny Kot ruszył pierwszy. Coś zwróciło uwagę Biedronki, zmarszczyła czoło. - E… Kocie, czy to nie jest różdżka Czarnego Pana? – wskazała na przedmiot za jego paskiem. - Tak, a co? Dziewczyna klepnęła się w czoło. - Nie wierzę… Przecież w niej jest czarny motyl. Zniszcz ją i będzie po sprawie! - Eh… A tak chciałem dać im nauczkę. Czarny Kot wyjął zza pasa przedmiot i rozbił go o ścianę. Natychmiast wyleciał z niej czarny motyl. Biedronka złapała go i oczyściła, ale… Nic się nie stało. Nadal byli w tym samym świecie. Nagle ziemia się zatrzęsła. Z sufitu zaczął lecieć gruz. - Szybko na górę! – krzyknęła Sowa. Wszyscy zaczęli wspinać się po drabinie na powierzchnię. Wyszli na jakieś totalne pustkowie. Zero budynków. Sama popękana, twarda ziemia. Wszystko spowite było w pomarańczy, nawet niebo. Nieco dalej od nich stała zła Biedronka, a przy niej Czarny Pan. Na ich widok zaśmiał się złowieszczo. - Naprawdę myśleliście, że tak łatwo się mnie pozbędziecie?! Właśnie pozbyliście się swojej jedynej drogi powrotu! A ja nadal mam pełną władzę nad tym światem. Nagle z ziemi pod nimi wyrosły ciernie. Sowa zdołała odlecieć, ale Biedronka i Czarny Kot zostali złapani przez nie za nogi. Sowa patrzyła z przerażeniem to na nich, to na Czarnego Pana. W końcu zmarszczyła czoło i zacisnęła pięści. - Nikt nie będzie bezkarnie tak traktować moich przyjaciół! Wyciągnęła zza pasa bumerang i przemieniła go w ostry miecz. Bez trudu przecięła ciernie uwalniając towarzyszy. Zleciała na ziemię. - A teraz czas skończyć twoje panowanie! Położyła bumerang na ziemi i stanęła prosto. - Zuri! Czas zdobyć wiedzę! Sowi zmysł! Z bumerangu wzbił się do nieba jasny promień, który po chwili skierował się na spinkę dziewczyny. Rozległ się blask i po chwili jej oczy zaczęły emanować białym światłem. Biedronka i Czarny Kot otworzyli buzie ze zdziwienia. Czarny Pan nie zamierzał czekać. Wysłał w stronę Sowy czarną poświatę. Biedronka oprzytomniała, wbiegła przed nią i zakręciła jojem odbijając atak. Czarny Kot podszedł do niej. - Ja biorę Czarną Biedronkę – spojrzał na swój cel z determinacją. - Nie ma sprawy. Biedronka rzuciła się na Czarnego Pana. Oboje walczyli podczas gdy Sowa miała wizje. Nie mogli doprowadzić do tego żeby ktoś jej przeszkodził. Oboje walczyli z zaangażowaniem, a szczególnie Czarny Kot. - Mówiłem, że nie ujdzie ci to na sucho! Wysapał kierując mocne i pewne ciosy w dziewczynę. Ta zaczęła powoli nie nadążać za jego ruchami. - Myślisz, że się ciebie boję?! - wycedziła przez zęby. Nagle coś przykuło uwagę złej Biedronki. Zapatrzyła się do góry. Czarny Kot wykorzystał ten moment. Podkosił jej nogi sprawiając, że upadła na ziemię. Usiadł na niej blokując jej ruchy. - Nie! - krzyknęła i szarpnęła się. Na próżno. Chłopak zdjął jej kolczyki i zniszczył je. Dziewczyna zniknęła. Obrócił się w stronę Biedronki, wyglądało na to, że sobie radzi. Chciał już do niej dołączyć kiedy nagle zauważył, że promień z bumerangu Sowy znikł, a ona sama klęczy na ziemi podpierając się rękami o ziemię. Podbiegł do niej zaniepokojony i złapał ją za ramiona. - Wszystko w porządku? - spojrzał na nią troskliwie. Hu podniosła głowę. Miała wilgotne oczy. - Wiem jak nas stąd wyciągnąć... Czarny Kot ucieszył się, ale zaraz potem znowu posmutniał. - Ale... W takim razie dlaczego płaczesz? - Bo... - zaczęła, ale zaraz zacisnęła usta - To nie twój kłopot. Nieważne. Chłopak spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Dziewczyna wstała i otrzepała się. - Chodźmy pomóc Biedronce. Zdezorientowany Kot wstał i kiwnął głową. Biedronka uśmiechnęła się na widok dwójki. Niestety nawet we troje trudno im było walczyć z czarodziejem. Nagle Biedronka i Czarny Kot usłyszeli w głowie głos Sowy. " Ten świat jest czymś na wzór snu. Snu, który generuje Czarny Pan. Jeśli się tu zranicie, to ta rana będzie na was także w rzeczywistości. On jest tutaj silniejszy i może zmieniać wszystko dookoła. Nic tutaj nie jest prawdziwe. Równie dobrze moglibyście skupić się na ziemi, dotknąć jej i wniknąć do jej wnętrza. Odsuńcie się od Czarnego Pana, pora żebym nas stąd wyciągnęła". Dwójka zrobiła to o co poprosiła Hu. Dziewczyna stanęła parę metrów przed mężczyzną. - Jestem pewna, że bez swojej różdżki nie jesteś w stanie wykonać żadnego mocniejszego zaklęcia - powiedziała, żeby go sprowokować - Nie przeteleportował byś mnie nawet w żadne inne miejsce. Przemieniła bumerang w kij i zakręciła nim udając, że przygotowuje się do ataku. Czarny Pan zaśmiał się. - Mogę cię wysłać w najbardziej koszmarne miejsce jakie sobie wyobrażę i gwarantuję ci, że już się z niego nie wydostaniesz żywa. Rozłożył ramiona powodując zebranie się wokół niego ciemnej materii, po czym wysłał ją w stronę Sowy. Ona zamiast się bronić opuściła ręce i przyjęła na siebie atak. Biedronka wytrzeszczyła oczy, chciała do niej podbiec, ale Czarny Kot złapał ją za nadgarstek. - Nie!!! ______________________________________________________________________ Rozdział dłuższy od pozostałych, ale mam nadzieję, że ciekawy :P Liczę na wasze opinie :D WAŻNE! Zbliża się już koniec tej serii więc niedługo będziecie mogli mi pisać czy chcecie następną ;D Rozdział 16 - Poświęcenie Dla Sowy wszystko nagle spowolniło. Czarna mgła zaczęła wirować wokół niej. Przypomniała sobie swoją wizję i słowa Zuri: „Jedynym sposobem na wydostanie się z tego świata jest użycie na nim broni jego kreatora. Musisz sprowokować go żeby rzucił na ciebie zaklęcie teleportacji. W tedy zdejmiesz swoje miraculum i wypowiesz te słowa. Jego magia złączy się z magią twojego miraculum. Jako, że jedna jest dobra, a druga zła powstanie między nimi konflikt, który doprowadzi do zwarcia międzymagicznego. Na jego skutek cały ten świat ulegnie zniszczeniu, a wszyscy wrócą do rzeczywistości. Musisz jednak wiedzieć na co się piszesz. Będziesz w centrum tego konfliktu. Twoja energia życiowa zostanie z ciebie najprawdopodobniej całkowicie wyssana. Decyzja czy to zrobisz należy do ciebie bo… Bo po tym akcie bohaterstwa zapewne zginiesz.” Hu spuściła głowę i zacisnęła pięści. Z jej oczu popłynęły strużki łez. Chciała znaleźć się teraz przy swoich rodzicach, ale nie mogła. Bała się jak zareagują na wieść o jej śmierci. Miała nadzieję, że sobie z tym poradzą. Powoli, trzęsącymi się rękami sięgnęła po spinkę. Kiedy ją zdjęła jej przemiana zniknęła natychmiast, a czarna materia uderzyła w nią ze zdwojoną siłą. Nie miała czasu. Wyciągnęła ręce ze spinką przed siebie. Gdy zgaśnie blask ostatni nadzieja gdzieś się schowa bohaterski czyn ostatni uczynić może Sowa. Otwórz się skarbnico miraculowej mocy i tym co potrzebują udziel swej pomocy. Po tych słowach w jednej chwili z miraculum Sowy wydobył się oślepiający blask. Hu pochłonęła biała poświata. Cała trójka patrzyła z przerażeniem na wydobywający się blask z czarnego wiru. Zaczęli się wycofywać. Nagle jednak rozległ się wybuch i białe światło ruszyło w ich stronę. Czarny Kot i Biedronka przytulili się do siebie i zamknęli oczy. Przez chwilę czuli lekkie łaskotanie, a potem… nic. Stali wtuleni do siebie bez żadnych dziwnych wydarzeń. Otworzyli powoli oczy. Znajdowali się na obrzeżach Paryża. Nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Szare, podniszczone domki świeciły pustkami, a na ulicach harcowały unoszone przez wiatr śmieci. Było chłodno. Nagle przed nimi poruszyła się jakaś postać. Był nią były złoczyńca. Podniósł się zdezorientowany, po czym gdzieś uciekł. Zauważyli także drugą postać, która bez ruchu leżała na ziemi. - Hu! – krzyknął Czarny Kot. Razem z Biedronką podbiegli do dziewczyny i oboje jednocześnie stanęli jak wryci. Przed nimi leżała Laurine. Marinette zakryła dłonią usta. To nie możliwe – pomyślała. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Chłopak patrzył ze zmartwieniem jak klęka przy przyjaciółce i zaczyna bezskutecznie próbować ją ocucić. Biedronka zaczęła panicznie powtarzać imię dziewczyny i nią potrząsać. Wpadała w coraz większą histerię. Czarny Kot ukucnął przy niej. - Marinette! Spróbował ją objąć, żeby przestała się rzucać, ale ona tylko odepchnęła jego rękę. Chłopak był zszokowany, po chwili jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz współczucia. Teraz nieco pewniej złapał ją za ramiona. - Mari… Mari! Uspokój się! Trzeba działać, nie panikować. Ona jeszcze żyje, może nasze kwami coś poradzą. Biedronka zastygła i spojrzała w oczy chłopakowi. Coś w jego wzroku uspokoiło ją nieco. Po chwili milczenia wytarła łzy z twarzy i pokiwała delikatnie głową. Przemieniła się, a z jej kolczyków wyleciała kwami. Kiedy tylko zobaczyła leżącą na ziemi Laurine na jej twarzy pojawił się ogromny niepokój. - Marinette! Gdzie jej miraculum? - Huh? Nie mam pojęcia! Po co mi ono? - Ona jest bliska śmierci! Tylko jej kwami może ją uzdrowić! Musisz zapiąć jej na włosach miraculum! - Ale… Ale ja nie wiem gdzie ono jest! Jak na komendę coś w dłoni dziewczyny zaczęło świecić, po chwili jej palce rozłożyły się. Ich oczom ukazała się spinka. Przedmiot zaczął się unosić ku górze. Czarny Kot zamachnął się żeby go złapać, ale ten zaczął odfruwać do tyłu. Chłopak rzucił się w pogoń za spinką. Zauważył jednak, że robi się ono coraz bardziej przezroczyste. Przystanął zaskoczony. - Łap miraculum Sowy! – krzyknęła Tikki, która nie mogła zrozumieć dlaczego przestał za nim biec. - Ale ono zanika! Czarny Kot zaczął nerwowo stąpać z nogi na nogę. Nie wiedział co ma z tym robić. Kwami wytrzeszczyło oczy. - Nie dobrze! Za chwilę znowu zniknie na kolejne lata i sytuacja taka jak ta się powtórzy! - Co ja mam robić?! Tikki zamyśliła się. - Kocie! Bierz Sowę! Marinette! Za mną! Musimy złapać miraculum! Czarny Kot ma biec za nami z Sową! – powiedziała stanowczo. Jak powiedziała tak zrobili. Niestety miraculum było już praktycznie nie widoczne. Przelatywało właśnie nad fontanną. Marinette wskoczyła na nią i skoczyła wyciągając ręce w stronę spinki. Przedmiot znalazł się w jej dłoniach. Dziewczyna upadła na ziemię z hukiem. Nie poczuła jednak bólu. Przepełniała ją teraz radość. - Mam! Otworzyła dłonie i… Spinki nigdzie nie było. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się. Poczuła przepływające przez nią fale zimna. Zaczęła głośno i szybko oddychać. - Nie – szepnęła do siebie – Nie! Proszę nie! Przecież miałam ją w ręce! Nie, nie, nie NIE!! Zaczęła płakać. Cała się trzęsła. Oparła się dłońmi o ziemię. To nie może być prawda, nie może! – pomyślała i uderzyła pięścią w ziemię. Wszystko dla niej nagle zniknęło. Nie widziała, ani nie słyszała jak Czarny Kot kładzie na ziemi Sowę i podbiega do niej. Jak stara się ją bezskutecznie uspokoić. Nie wiedziała co się z nią w ogóle dzieje. Chłopak obejmował ją kołysząc się delikatnie mając nadzieję, że to ją uspokoi. Tikki zawisła w powietrzu. Wiedziała, że nie ma już ratunku dla Laurine, ale mimo tego poprosiła Adriena żeby zadzwonił po karetkę. Marinette była na wpół przytomna. Słyszała echo syreny pojazdu. Jakąś krzątaninę w jej pobliżu i nie wiedząc kiedy - w końcu straciła przytomność. *** Adrien siedział przy łóżku Marinette od paru godzin. Był kompletnie wyczerpany. Dochodziła już 23. Jej rodzice pozwolili mu przy niej zostać. Sam zadzwonił też do Nathalii, żeby powiedzieć jej o zaistniałej sytuacji. Po paru zmaganiach jego tata w końcu pozwolił mu tu zostać, pod warunkiem, że jego szofer będzie czekał na niego w aucie przed domem. Westchnął. Wiedział, że niedługo będzie musiał stąd wyjść, a tak bardzo chciał być przy dziewczynie kiedy się obudzi. Plagg siedział mu na ramieniu. Był o dziwo niezwykle poważny. Nie prosił go nawet o ser. Adrien złapał Marinette za dłoń. - Obudź się proszę… Po paru kolejnych minutach oczekiwania chciał się już zbierać kiedy nagle dziewczyna się poruszyła. Zapatrzył się w nią oczekująco. - Laurine… Z jej ust wydobył się cichy szept. Po chwili delikatnie otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na chłopaka. Ten szczęśliwy, że w końcu doczekał się jej przebudzenia usiadł na łóżku i ją przytulił. Dziewczyna też go objęła. Położyła głowę na jego ramieniu i znieruchomiała. Chłopak poczuł, że nadal ma lekkie dreszcze. - Co z Laurine? – usłyszał cichy głos. Wahał się dłuższą chwilę z odpowiedzią, ale po chwili westchnął i powiedział: - Ona… Niestety… Nie musiał dokańczać. Poczuł jak ramiona Marinette zaczynają delikatnie podskakiwać. Dziewczyna znowu płakała. Przytulił ją tylko mocniej. Wiedział, że słowa są teraz zbędne. __________________________________________________________________________ Dzisiejszy rozdział niestety smutny. No, ale cóż. Takie było zawsze moje wyobrażenie na temat miraculum Sowy, które wymyśliłam. Gdybym tak tego nie zakończyła jego istnienie pewnie nie miałoby sensu. WAŻNE! To jest już koniec serii 2 moich opowiadań. Jeśli chcecie następną napiszcie mi proszę to w komentarzach :D ( Nowa seria będzie oczywiście w oddzielnym poście na blogu, tutaj już nie będą wstawiane nexty ) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania